A Cruz Celta
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Dedicado com carinho a Condessa Oluha. Contém spoilers. HarryxDraco. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Contém relacionamento homossexual explícito._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nota Importante:**

Primeiramente queria me desculpar a todos pelo sumiço. Sim, ando desaparecida do mundo das fics por inúmeros motivos que certamente não entrarei em detalhes. Estou tentando voltar à ativa, mas como notaram, está difícil...

Não tenho respondido aos seus reviews e isso é uma grave falta de minha parte, mas saibam que leio todos e os agradeço de coração. Estou negligente com vocês e isso me afeta muito, mas quando penso que tenho um tempo para sentar na frente do computador e colocar em ordem as pendências e responder-lhes devidamente, "bomba", sempre acontece alguma coisa...

Já tive surtos momentâneos que por pouco não resulta em minha conta no FanfictionNet zerada, e isso graças a todos os comentários maravilhosos que vocês deixaram ali registrado. Cheguei a chorar na frente da página de reviews de Enter in the Heart com tanto carinho e entusiasmo que vocês me passaram ali (e em todas minhas outras fics) e que ainda me passam, fazendo com que eu acredite que ainda posso criar e escrever.

Sabe quando você se sente um lixo? Que tudo o que faz é porcaria? Estou assim desde muito tempo, desde anos talvez... Então, quando eu penso em engavetar tudo (meus desenhos de HarryxDraco inacabados) e apagar dos arquivos minhas fics (também inacabadas), eu paro e lembro no apoio de vocês e como uma tremenda teimosa que sou, acabo deixando tudo como está e acreditando que um dia ainda vou ter aquela inspiração de antes. Que dessa cabeça ainda sairá algo digno para vocês lerem...

Bem... Agora o segundo e o principal motivo dessa nota:

Este fic é dedicado exclusivamente à **Condessa Oluha**. No início era para seu Niver em Março do ano passado que ficou para este ano, mas como sou lerda, não consegui terminar a tempo então, a única coisa que posso dizer é: Espero que goste!

Acho que devo acrescentar aqui que será uma estória um pouco voltada ao drama, com nuances dark e angst... Não se enquadra totalmente no gênero de aventura (ou assim creio eu), mas posso afirmar, que como a maioria de minhas criações (pra não dizer todas), é voltada ao romance, suspense e mistério. Às vezes me odeio por puxar tanto para o romance, mas é instinto, não tem jeito...

Outro detalhe fundamental é que se passa após o ultimo livro, incluindo o Epílogo sem ser 19 anos depois. Então já sabem: contem Spoilers. E os Vampiros mencionados aqui não são como os Ghoul criados por Rowling, estes vampiros são mais pra Lestat em Entrevista com o Vampiro só que com asas.

Os pares? Acho que não preciso dizer que é os meus favoritos: Harry seme x Draco uke (sinto muito a quem goste ao inverso), os demais casais deixo para vocês descobrirem conforme a leitura.

Todos já sabem que Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e faço isso sem nenhum fim de arrecadação milionária, quem me dera...

Fico por aqui e eu realmente espero que você, Condessa Oluha, goste um tiquinho que seja dessa trama e da minha forma de narrativa. Faz tempo, e creio estar um pouco enferrujada, mas é de coração...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Título: ****A Cruz Celta**

**o.. .O. ..o**

**......o......**

**o.............. O.............. o**

**O ..o ..O ....O.... O.. o.. O**

**o ..............O.............. o**

**......o......**

**o.. .O ...o**

**1**

Ser criança era um saco! A multidão ao seu redor a estava deixando tonta e assustada. Era algo bobo, mas não gostava de lugares cheio de gente. Tentava acompanhar os passos de sua mãe que a puxava pela mão e seus pés pareciam torpes ao caminhar.

- Mãe... – chamou e sua voz sumiu com o burburinho das pessoas – Mãe! – gritou mais alto, mas apenas foi arrastada o que a fez perder seu urso de pelúcia quando esbarrou em um pedestre qualquer.

Olhou angustiada para trás, vendo o bueiro se distanciar onde por desgraça seu brinquedo havia caído. Tentou deter os passos, mas era impossível sendo puxada dessa forma pela mãe.

Quis gritar com ela nesse momento, sentindo como os soluços brotavam em seu peito. Era o presente que ganhara do irmão... Então foi suspensa por um par de braços.

- Não a arraste dessa forma Ginny, ela não gosta.

- Estamos atrasados! Se James não nos encontra na plataforma, não duvido que tente voltar pra casa sozinho – Ginevra não deu ouvido, passou por um grupo de pessoas e sumiu dentro da estação King Cross precisamente na plataforma nove três quartos.

Harry apenas suspirou seguindo sua esposa e com a filha no colo. Seu outro filho o esperava impaciente perto da entrada.

- Papai... Meu urso caiu e a mamãe não quis voltar pra pegar... – Lily fez biquinho.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou para trás sem ter qualquer indício do urso no meio de tanta gente. Certamente já havia sido achado por alguma outra criança. - Oh minha princesa. Depois a gente tenta achá-lo. Está bem? – estendeu a mão para Albus que a aceitou obediente.

De onde estava, Lily podia ver tudo com mais clareza. Sentia-se privilegiada e até havia se esquecido em parte de seu urso. O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava na plataforma e um mar de estudantes descia dele.

Seus grandes olhos castanhos percorreram cada cabeça na tentativa de avistar o irmão, mas não conseguia distinguir ninguém.

- Vamos papai! – tentou apressá-lo. A ansiedade de rever o irmão era tanta, pois nunca ficara longe dele durante tanto tempo.

- Não seja apavorada como sua mãe. É meio difícil caminhar com tanta gente.

- Consegue vê-lo? – Albus perguntou de baixo. Era pequeno e não via nada além de casacos e pilhas de bagagens.

Lily apertou a boquinha. – Não...

- Venha – Harry passou a filha para um braço e carregou o filho com o outro para que pudesse ver acima das pessoas.

Albus sorriu, avistando em cheio a cabeleira marrom avermelhado do irmão. – Ali! – apontou para que Lily também o visse.

Lily sentiu-se eufórica. Quis descer do colo do pai para correr em direção do irmão quando este os avistou e abriu um largo sorriso, mas foi firmemente impedida. Ficou agitada esperando sua vez quando James alcançou a mãe e a abraçou apertado.

Ginny parecia mais calma com os filhos novamente reunidos ao seu redor. Segurou o rosto do mais velho e o observou detalhadamente vendo cada diferença adquirida.

- Ei mãe! Não me trate assim na frente de tanta gente! – a empurrou para poder abraçar ao pai juntamente com os irmãos.

Era o primeiro ano de James Sírius Potter em Hogwarts e esta ainda era a férias de inverno. Harry sabia que o filho estava se divertindo no castelo e fazendo muitas amizades. Dava pra ver no rosto do menino, mais alegre e radiante.

Sorriu ternamente vendo como Lily praticamente se atirava em cima do garoto com os bracinhos rodeando o pescoço de James a competir com o cachecol listrado de Gryffindor, Casa a qual o filho havia sido escolhido pelo Chapéu Seletor. A pequena era muito apegada ao mais velho e sabia que sentia muita falta do irmão.

Mas teve sua atenção desviada quando foi abraçado por um sorridente Teddy Lupin que o bombardeou com uma avalanche de palavras entusiasmadas. Logo James entrou na conversa e instantes depois se juntaram ao grupo velhos conhecidos de Harry e Ginny.

Colocada de volta ao chão e temporariamente esquecida, Lily observou ao redor as pessoas que aos poucos deixavam a plataforma. Não havia mais aquele tumulto de quando chegaram ali e de onde estava, dava para ver a saída, as ruas que levavam para as avenidas e também podia ver claramente o bueiro onde seu urso havia caído.

O presente que James lhe dera de aniversário e que ainda não tinha escolhido um nome...

Decidida, afastou-se da família e a passos determinados se aproximou do fosso. O ar nesse momento pareceu-lhe mais denso e era como se ao seu redor uma bolha gigante abafasse o som, o tornando longe e confuso...

Então seus olhos caíram sobre o escuro bueiro protegido por grades. Um filete de água descia pelas laterais e parecia que podia ouvir o som de uma goteira vindo lá de baixo. Ficou com medo... Muito medo...

Sua visão se aprofundou no negror e pareceu-lhe por um mísero instante, ver algo se movendo ali embaixo.

- Lily! - com um grito, a pequena se girou para ver quem colocara a mão em seu ombro, esse gesto a arrastou de volta à realidade. Era Albus. – Sabe que não pode se afastar da gente... – a observou por um tempo estranhando o comportamento da caçula, logo percorreu a vista ao redor desconfiando das pessoas que passavam por perto - Por que está com medo?

- Meu urso... – ela apontou para o buraco.

Albus se aproximou e parando quase sobre a grade, agachou e olhou lá dentro. Podia ver apenas a cabeça do urso que por sorte não rolou pelo declive diretamente ao esgoto. Quando passou um braço pelas grades, Lily se agitou assustada.

- Al, não! E se tem um monstro aí dentro? Vamos chamar o papai...

Albus tentou alcançar o brinquedo, mas como seu braço era curto por ter apenas oito anos, não conseguiu. Então notou algo se mover em direção de sua mão. No susto se afastou caindo sentado e apavorado não desviava os olhos da escuridão do bueiro.

Assustada com a repentina reação do irmão, Lily retrocedeu espontaneamente, tropeçando em uma pessoa que passava por ali.

- Cuidado... – um braço amparou sua queda – Melhor não brincarem perto dos bueiros. Alguns estão com as grades soltas e vocês podem se machucar...

- Não estamos brincando. O urso da minha irmã caiu aí dentro – Albus retrucou ignorando o medo que sentia e o que seria _aquilo_ que quase o atacou. Já estava de pé e tratou de puxar a irmã para longe do estranho.

Era um homem alto de roupas ricas. Vestia um casaco e chapéu de pele e nas mãos luvas de couro por onde sobressaía dois anéis e uma grossa pulseira no braço direito.

Albus apertou firme a mão da irmã quando o olhar curioso do estranho se pousou em seus olhos, depois em seu rosto e cabelo. O homem então sorriu de leve retirando a varinha de dentro do casaco o que o deixou ainda mais apreensivo.

- Lumus... – e uma luz se fez na ponta da varinha.

Lily, que estava atrás do irmão, observou curiosa o homem clarear o bueiro e passar um braço entre as grades alcançando o estimado urso de pelúcia que foi prontamente estendido em sua direção.

Ignorando a desconfiança do irmão, a pequena se aproximou do estranho pegando o brinquedo e lhe sorrindo em agradecimento.

- Perdeu o livro também? – antes que pudesse negar, viu como o homem introduzia o braço de volta no buraco e alcançava um livro de capa escura, na mesma hora em que uma voz familiar chegou em seus ouvidos.

- Malfoy?

O aludido ergueu os olhos para deparar-se com Harry Potter não muito distante e que certamente estava ali já algum tempo os observando a julgar pela tranqüilidade em seu rosto e a curiosidade em seus olhos. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam pessoalmente...

- Potter... – respondeu em tom baixo se erguendo e passando o livro para Lily – Tome mais cuidado, pequena... – Draco voltou os olhos para Harry e se despediu com um leve aceno de cabeça antes de se afastar e retomar seu caminho até uma carruagem.

- Quem é aquele moço, pai? – Albus olhava em direção à carruagem que partia apressada.

- Um companheiro de escola... – o filho o olhou estreito, notando a resposta evasiva – Venham, sua mãe deve estar achando que eu os perdi pela estação e James tem um monte de novidades para contar a vocês...

- Jay também trouxe presente pra gente? – Lily perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É meio difícil, já que ele estava num colégio estudando... – Harry riu enquanto voltavam para junto dos outros – Mas eu garanto que no Natal, todos vão ganhar muitos presentes.

Ginny colocou as mãos na cintura assim que os viu. – Finalmente! Onde estavam?

- Resgatando um urso perdido? – Harry brincou. Vendo a falsa indignação no rosto da esposa, Harry passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura depositando um casto beijo em sua testa. – Vamos pra casa... Teddy e Jimmy devem estar cansados de tanto falar. Não pararam de tagarelar desde que desceram do trem...

- Ei! Eu não falo demais!

Enquanto o pequeno Lupin reclamava, James segurou a mão da irmã como sempre fazia quando saíam e lhe sorriu como o bom e protetor irmão mais velho. Apesar de ter apenas onze anos, se sentia na obrigação de olhar pelos mais novos na ausência do pai e sentiu falta deles, mesmo nunca admitindo isso em voz alta.

- Venha Al, ou eu vou segurar a sua mão também...

Albus rolou os olhos frente à ameaça de James e antes de seguir o irmão olhou pela ultima vez ao bueiro... Não tinha visto errado, sabia que havia algo ali embaixo que tentou agarrá-lo e sabia que Lily também viu... Só esperava que aquilo - seja lá o que fosse - ficasse ali o resto da vida, pois passava uma sensação tão ruim e assombrosa que até arrepiava quando se recordava da sensação.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Astória estava sentada displicente na sala de recepções da mansão. Repousava as costas numa almofada apoiada no braço do sofá enquanto mantinha as pernas estendidas ao longo do acento. A barra de seu vestido caía suavemente até o tapete onde Scorpius estava deitado, estudando sobre a história bruxa.

- Por que não podemos treinar magia se nessa época os pais ensinavam os filhos desde pequenos?

Astória o olhou sobre o livro que lia antes de ponderar a pergunta. – Nessa época não existia Leis...

- Mas se somos um povo tradicional, as Leis não teriam que vir desde essa época?

- Algumas Leis são antigas, mas com o passar dos tempos surgem novas Leis... – o garoto franziu o cenho, não muito convencido com a resposta, ele nunca ficava satisfeito com suas respostas – Por que não pergunta ao seu pai quando ele chegar?

- Ta bem... – enquanto a mãe voltou ao livro que tinha em mãos, Scorpius passou a virar as páginas do livro de História, vendo as imagens que o ilustravam.

Havia reproduções dos Duendes, que eram bem diferentes dos que cuidavam de Gringots, e havia ilustrações dos Gigantes e dos Trolls, criaturas que nunca chegou a ver na vida... Algumas páginas mais a diante encontrou os Lobisomens e os Cobolts, estes últimos eram muito familiares aos duendes, mas de olhos maiores próprios para enxergar no escuro.

Virando a página, seus dedos deslizaram sobre a imagem de um Vampiro. Eles pareciam humanos, porém eram humanos com asas negras e garras afiadas...

- Acha que os Vampiros podem viver entre a gente sem percebermos?

Astória riu. – É claro que não, querido. Que absurdo!

Scorpius fechou o grosso livro e se sentou a olhando seriamente. – Eles parecem humanos...

- Mas todas as criaturas são mantidas longe da comunidade bruxa pelo Ministério da Magia. E eles possuem asas, garras e presas. Saberíamos se algum estiver na nossa frente.

- E as outras criaturas? O Ministério também as mantém longe da gente?

- Com exceção dos Duendes em Gringots... Sim... – Astória notou como o filho abaixava os olhos e ficava pensativo, então olhou ao livro em desaprovação. Não queria que o menino ficasse com medo e se perguntando se seria atacado por alguma daquelas aberrações quando estivesse dormindo. Sentou deixando seu livro de lado para melhor dar atenção ao garoto – Acho que já chega de História da Magia pra você. Que tal estudarmos a partir de agora um pouco sobre Política e Astronomia? Vai ser divertido desenhar nosso mapa astral. O que acha?

Antes que Scorpius pudesse responder, a porta principal se abriu dando passagem ao pai. Sorrindo, foi correndo abraçá-lo.

- Papai! Você voltou mais cedo hoje!

Draco retribuiu o abraço passando os dedos pelo cabelo do menino. – Não tive reunião e achei melhor deixar o resto do serviço para amanhã. Como foi o seu dia?

- O vovô foi para o laboratório à tarde e me deixou acompanhá-lo...

Enquanto ouvia o relato animado de Scorpius e em como ficou ajudando o avô a fazer algumas Poções, Draco retirou o chapéu e o casaco, deixando-os no armário de entrada. Quando foi retirar as luvas, sentiu uma pontada de dor na mão direita.

Sobre ela havia um corte por onde escorria um pouco de sangue. Estranhando não ter sentido o machucado antes, olhou sua luva notando que ela também se encontrava cortada.

Uma delicada mão se pousou sobre a sua encobrindo o ferimento com um lenço. Ergueu os olhos e sorriu para sua esposa.

- Pelo jeito não se lembra de ter se machucado...

- Devo ter me ferido quando ajudei uma garotinha a pegar seu urso de pelúcia que caiu dentro de um bueiro... Na hora não senti nada, mas agora está incomodando.

- Melhor passar a poção cicatrizante antes que infeccione...

Draco a observou com devoção, levou a outra mão ao rosto de Astória e a acariciou com cuidado, puxando seu rosto para um apaixonado beijo.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você... – sussurrou entre seus lábios.

- Papai! – Scorpius puxou de leve sua camisa. – Vem, vamos comer o bolo de morango com suspiros que pedi para quando você chegasse.

Draco e Astória sorriram cúmplices antes de se separarem para que o pai pudesse dar atenção ao filho.

- Como adivinhou que eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer esse bolo? – estendeu a mão ao menino que a segurou feliz.

Enquanto ambos se afastavam em direção à cozinha Astória apenas ficou ali parada, vendo como o filho competia consigo pela atenção do pai. E seu sorriso se desfez quando o garoto olhou para trás, em sua direção. Scorpius a olhava de forma fria e carente de emoções.

Sentindo algo ruim por dentro e um repentino frio, ela abraçou a si mesma, como uma forma de se proteger. Por mais que o filho preferia o pai, ele nunca a olhara dessa forma...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Vamos crianças! Hora de irem pra cama! – gritava a senhora Weasley.

Lily correu para segurar a mão de James quando este estava subindo a escada rumo ao quarto. Albus torceu a boca olhando para a avó que com as mãos na cintura, costume que infelizmente havia notado que sua mãe também tinha, o olhava de forma desafiadora.

- Ainda são nove e meia vovó! – argumentou como se ainda era bem cedo para estar na cama.

- Nada de objeções mocinho. Crianças dormem às nove e meia, então, já pra cama com seus irmãos.

- Mas...

- Não reclame Albus e vá dormir! – Ginny ordenou da cozinha, onde estava conversando com o pai, o avô e os tios Ron e Hermione.

Albus suspirou largando sobre a mesinha de centro as figurinhas que conseguiu nos últimos sapos de chocolate que Hugo e Lily comeram e contrariado seguiu a prima Rose que também ia dormir.

Ao passar pela avó, esta afagou sua cabeça de forma carinhosa em sinal de boa noite.

- É chato ir dormir cedo... – Rose o olhou sobre o ombro quando subiam a escada – Mas precisamos obedecer o horário de dormir...

- Só que estamos na época de Natal. E James e nossos primos estão de férias, por isso estamos todos reunidos aqui – disse como se fosse muito óbvio.

Rose parou na frente do quarto e o olhou confusa. – E?

- E isso significa que não precisamos dormir cedo porque passamos o ano todo dormindo cedo! – Albus empurrou a porta – Quero dizer que ao menos durante um mês tínhamos o direito de brincar até tarde, de dormir até dez horas da manhã e essas coisas...

- Bem... – Rose o olhava impressionada – Pode ser...

O quarto em que dormiriam era o antigo quarto dos tios Fred e George. Ali colocaram dois beliches e dois colchões.

Hugo já estava dormindo em um dos colchões desde as oito horas. O irmão de Rose nunca conseguia ficar acordado mais que isso. James terminava de acomodar Lily no segundo colchão e Albus sabia que ele e a prima ocupariam as camas de baixo dos beliches enquanto James e Dominique as camas de cima.

O restante dos primos estavam ocupando o quarto que pertencia ao tio Percy.

Como já estavam todos banhados e trocados, Rose se acomodou em sua cama e o observou pensativa.

- Seu irmão entrou em Gryffindor... Será que iremos para a mesma Casa quando chegar nossa vez?

Antes que Albus pudesse responder, James foi mais rápido. – Certamente você entraria em Gryffindor, mas garanto que Al entraria em Slytherin.

Com raiva, Albus tentou chutar o irmão, mas este foi mais rápido subindo em sua cama e se cobrindo. Suas risadas eram ouvidas abafadas pelo cobertor.

- Eu não serei uma serpente!

Um garoto de cabelo claro quase loiro, pele branca e olhos azuis que neste momento entrava no quarto, parou na porta e observou como o primo estava revoltado e era o único que ainda estava de pé.

- E que mal há em ser um Slytherin? - Albus girou o corpo para ver o primo de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida. Dominique tinha a mesma idade de James, mas era quase um palmo mais alto que o irmão e supostamente, havia ingressado na Casa verde e prata – Tem algum preconceito em relação às serpentes?

- Não! – quase grunhiu – Mas meus pais são de Gryffindor, os nossos tios Weasleys são de Gryffindor e até os nossos avós da parte da mamãe e do papai são de Gryffindor! Eu seria o _diferente_ da família.

- Viu só? – James voltou a se pronunciar, para mais revolta do irmão – Você é dramático, resmungão e vive retrucando tudo que não está de acordo, como todo Slytherin.

- E você é um intrometido que não consegue ficar um minuto fora do assunto alheio, como todo Gryffindor. Porque não cala a boca e vai dormir James?

Albus camuflou um sorriso. Dominique havia comprado a briga com James e isso era muito interessante. Quase nunca tinham contato com os primos Delacour-Weasley e certamente não os conhecia suficiente.

- Por que não _tenta_ me calar? – um provocativo sorriso de meio lado, característica do avô cujo nome era o mesmo que o do mais velho dos Potter, surgiu em sua boca.

Oh-oh! Albus abriu a boca com surpresa. Tinha esquecido que o irmão fazia isso. Adorava uma disputa. Até Rose apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos ficando de bruços para poder ver melhor a cena. Ela também parecia divertida com a discussão.

- Não deveria ter dito isso... – o meio-veela soou tão baixo que Albus achou que James mal conseguiu ouvir.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num instante o primo havia alcançado o beliche e num movimento rápido agarrou o braço de James o puxando fora da cama.

Para não cair, o Potter girou o corpo apoiando ambos os pés descalços no chão e dobrando os joelhos para amortecer o impacto. Seu braço ficou torcido para as costas devido o movimento, pois Dominique ainda o mantinha seguro.

Isso não assustou ao moreno que tão rápido quanto o outro havia agarrado seu braço, sua perna corria rente ao chão numa rasteira precisa, que apenas não surtiu efeito porque o outro estava atento, escapando com um salto para trás e finalmente o soltando.

James o olhou divertido, mas não pôde se lustrar mais porque Dominique avançou contra si o derrubando no chão onde passaram a uma luta confusa, onde nem Rose nem Albus conseguiam dizer quem estava ganhando.

Com um movimento o moreno ficou sobre o loiro tentando imobilizá-lo, mas depois de alguns instantes Dominique voltou a ter o domínio sobre James. Suas mãos agarraram os punhos do Potter e tentava encostar seus braços contra o piso e sobre a cabeça, quando a porta se abriu.

Harry parou no batente um pouco surpreso pela cena que via. Custou alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar seriamente.

- Vocês estão brigando?

Dominique se afastou de James sem antes lhe dedicar uma mirada de advertência. Em seguida olhou ao tio. – Estávamos apenas brincando.

Harry franziu o cenho não muito convencido, então olhou para o filho de forma inquiridora. Sabia fazia mais ou menos meia hora, quando conversavam lá na cozinha e Bill e Fleur comentaram casualmente, que esse sobrinho a sua frente havia entrado em Slytherin e tinha a personalidade bem diferente de Victoria que freqüentava Ravenclaw. E somando que uma pequena rivalidade era bem fácil de surgir entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, pois já passou por isso um dia...

- É pai, estávamos apenas brincando... – James confirmou com um alegre sorriso.

- Não sei porque isso me soa familiar... – Harry ficou um pouco pensativo vendo os dois garotos irem deitar, depois olhou para Albus – E você, não quer dormir?

- A mãe nunca deixa a gente ficar acordado...

Harry o ajudou a se cobrir quando finalmente deitou. Sabia que o pai era mais fácil de dobrar, mas como sempre por trás havia as ordens da mãe...

- Vou tentar convencê-la em deixá-los acordado até às onze da noite.

Albus sorriu. – Ela vai brigar com você, dizendo que é um irresponsável...

Harry também lhe sorriu, retirando a franja de sua testa. – Não importa, afinal, estamos em Dezembro e vocês têm o direito de passarem por cima de algumas regras nessa época do ano...

Albus ficou olhando como o pai falava algo para o irmão, depois ia ver e cobrir Lily para em seguida, após olhar se todos estavam bem, apagar a luz e encostar a porta deixando o quarto silenciosamente. Só não reparou que a irmã, que ainda estava acordada, colocava a mão debaixo do travesseiro e tocava a capa do livro que lhe foi entregue por engano, curiosa em abri-lo para saber que conteúdo encontraria ali...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** eu ia escrever um oneshot, mas sairia enorme, isento de detalhes e eu tinha a certeza de que ficaria muito confuso o tempo e o ambiente na hora de ler, então resolvi fazer com mais detalhes e em partes (como sempre Sanae fazendo fics longas). Fico por aqui e amanhã posto a continuação, até lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Uma semana depois...

Astória escovava o cabelo sentada em sua rica penteadeira estilo vitoriano. Olhava pela janela como o vento sacudia as árvores anunciando uma forte nevasca.

- Parece que o fim de semana será um caos... – comentou para o marido, que estava no toalete.

Draco terminava de prender a toalha no quadril, seus ombros salpicados de água e o cabelo molhado pelo recente banho. Quando foi pegar outra toalha para enxugar o cabelo, notou que o corte em sua mão ainda estava aberto e uma pequena gota deslizava pelo machucado causando-lhe um ardor persistente.

Era estranho. Todos os dias passava a poção cicatrizante e chegou a beber outra para cura de ferimentos físicos, mas não surtia efeito. Abriu a torneira e colocou a mão debaixo da água corrente, vendo um pouco perturbado como a água descia vermelha de sangue.

- Querido, porque não adiamos o jantar de amanhã? – Astória olhou para a porta do banho, estranhando não obter respostas.

Então seu corpo deu um salto derrubando a escova de cabelo, assustada com a figura de Scorpius perto do banheiro. Ele estava camuflado pelas sombras, mas podia ver o brilho de seus olhos frios e sem emoções. A olhava fixamente.

Astória sorriu nervosamente levando uma mão ao peito. – Você me assustou, meu anjo... Há quanto tempo estava aí?

Scorpius não respondeu.

Ainda mais nervosa e assustada, ela encostou na penteadeira, sua mão buscando o pincel de blush cujo cabo era de madeira pura com a ponta forjada em prata. Sabia que não era uma arma, mas poderia afugentar o menino que fazia uma semana estava estranho como querendo machucá-la.

Como que notando sua intenção, o garoto deu um passo à frente, mas a porta do banheiro se abrindo distraiu a atenção de ambos.

Scorpius se abraçou ao pai quando este entrou no quarto. – Papai, hoje você me ajuda a entender o livro de história? Eu gosto que você me ensine as coisas.

Draco sorriu com carinho. – Claro filho. Só vou me vestir está bem?

O menino acompanhou o pai ao closet, sem antes olhar a mãe que ainda estava apoiada na penteadeira e agarrava firmemente o pincel. Pelo vão da porta o menino a observava seriamente até o momento em que pai e filho deixaram o quarto conversando animadamente.

Astória levou a mão direita à fronte, tomada por um desespero crescente. Largou o pincel e tampou o rosto com as mãos, controlando os soluços.

Fazia três dias que o filho, num acesso de agressividade, derrubou sobre si uma prateleira de cristais franceses que enfeitava a biblioteca, gritando que era uma mentirosa. Depois disso, nunca mais ensinou nada ao garoto.

Quis contar para o marido, mas por algum motivo não conseguia. Agora tinha medo de Scorpius e preferia se trancar no quarto quando Draco saía para trabalhar que ficar sozinha com ele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily estava sentada no colchão em que dormia revirando o livro de um lado a outro. A capa era escura com um símbolo estranho e estava trancado. Não conseguia abri-lo e isso a estava deixando revoltada.

- Livro bobo! – o atirou no meio do quarto e abraçou o urso para se acalmar.

Então viu como alguém o pegava do chão e o olhava curioso.

- É aquele livro daquela vez? – Albus se sentou ao lado da irmã, que emburrada via como o irmão o examinava – Eu tinha me esquecido dele.

- Não consigo abrir.

Albus observou atentamente a capa onde percebia elevações desconexas que se abriam de um tronco e se afinavam em forma de leque. – É um símbolo Celta. Se não me engano é a Árvore da Vida, mas esta está seca... Eu vi esse símbolo em algum lugar que não me recordo...

Girando o livro na mão notou que uma tranca sem fechadura lacrava o livro. A contra capa não havia nenhum detalhe.

- Sabe como abrir? – Lily perguntou ansiosa.

Albus passou os dedos pelo relevo do símbolo vendo como era bem detalhado, então notou como este podia se mover conforme o empurrava. Apoiou a palma da mão sobre o desenho e o girou com força.

Quando a árvore ficou de cabeça para baixo, a tranca se soltou podendo finalmente abrir o livro. Um vento agitou seus cabelos quando virou a primeira página e escritas lhe surgiram como num livro qualquer.

Entretanto, nas profundezas do esgoto, uma pequena criatura sorria maliciosamente, seus olhos brilhando na escuridão do lugar. Sentia que a magia milenar foi libertada e que começava a trabalhar... Era hora de voltar ao mestre...

- O que está escrito? – Lily se debruçou contra o irmão, querendo ver também.

- É apenas um livro de história... Nada impressionante – disse com um quê de decepção.

- Eu gosto de histórias...

Albus a olhou desconfiado. – Não quer que eu leia isso?

- Por favor... – ela fez carinha de birra – Antes que a gente tenha que dormir...

Resignado, o menino voltou a atenção para o primeiro parágrafo. – Era uma vez em um lugar muito distante, um rei muito malvado que se achava no direito de controlar a vida das pessoas... Ele era contra aqueles que julgava não merecedores de viverem, exceto os que pertencia a sua corte...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

No mesmo instante, no Ministério da Magia...

- Silêncio – ordenou um dos membros de diretoria. Os componentes da bancada selecionada para a divulgação da votação do novo Ministro, visto que o último se encontrava com graves problemas de saúde, se calaram – Estou aqui com o resultado da votação... A partir de hoje, quem ocupará o cargo de Ministro da Magia, é Alfred Springs.

Um burburinho crescente tomou conta do salão. Até o próprio magistral que leu o resultado parecia ter ficado em choque.

Arthur olhou surpreso para Schaklebolt, quem era o favorito para assumir o cargo. – Isso é... Estranho...

Enquanto a maioria dos membros não concordava com a escolha, o mencionado se erguia de sua cadeira com um amplo sorriso no rosto, passando a cumprimentar a todos como o novo Ministro da Magia.

Em um canto, sendo ignorado por todos os membros da bancada, Lucius Malfoy ficou em estado catatônico. Seria a primeira vez que um mago muggle tomava um posto tão influente na sociedade bruxa.

Sua cadeira entre os membros do Conselho continuava ao seu dispor, mas como foi um membro do lado errado da guerra, ninguém lhe dava créditos apesar de precisarem de seus altos conhecimentos administrativos, políticos e tradicionais.

Não seria tolo de expor sua contrariedade em relação a isto...

Alfred Springs havia ingressado no Ministério fazia pouco tempo e quase nada se sabia a seu respeito, além de ser uma pessoa sem crimes e um pai de família honesto. O mais surpreendente era que Springs era um mago nascido de muggle que acabou se casando com uma bruxa mestiça de muggle. Seus dois filhos eram squibs por ter a maior parte do sangue muggle, nenhum deles receberam níveis consideráveis de magia em seus genes a ponto de criar e conjurar feitiços, os mais simples que fossem.

Com um gesto de sua parte o silencio voltou a reinar no salão.

- A partir de agora, terei a oportunidade de levar a toda sociedade inglesa, o justo e o correto. E para dar início ao meu mandato, pedirei que os novos membros de meu governo se reúnam comigo na sala ao lado para tratar das mudanças que ocorrerão de agora em diante – um novo alvoroço surgiu no salão, mas todos estavam cientes de que o Ministro podia formar seu próprio conselho particular, àqueles que o assessorariam em seu mandato.

Lucius apertou o bastão quando notou que os membros do novo Conselho eram todos mestiços e magos muggles. O único mago legítimo que foi escolhido pelo novo Ministro era Arthur Weasley. Sorriu com ironia. Justamente um amante de muggles...

Quando pensava que não poderia ser pior, Lucius ouviu a inusitada pergunta feita por Schaklebolt.

- Qual será a sua prioridade como Ministro da Magia senhor Springs?

- A primeira coisa que devemos fazer é... – fez uma pausa sorrindo bonachão e carismático, como sempre havia sido – Tirar da sociedade todos os mestiços de criaturas, pois eles são seres cruéis e por mais humanos que pareçam, seus instintos são primitivos e uma hora ou outra, eles poderão ser um grande problema para nossa comunidade e a expansão de seus genes com magos, muggles ou não, é uma abominação!

Como o esperado, a maioria aplaudiram concordando que criaturas mágicas eram uma ameaça e era um ato bizarro que se cruzassem sangue com magos ou muggles. Os únicos que não aplaudiram foram Arthur e Lucius, o primeiro por saber que se essa Lei fosse a vigor, perderia parte de sua família, desde Bill, Fleur e seus três netos até o pequeno afilhado de Harry, Teddy que tinha licantropia, e o segundo por ter a mirada determinada de Springs contra si.

- Por mais que se digam _puro-sangue_, sei que a linhagem francesa, país onde permitiu-se o cruzamento de sangue animal com humano, é muito comum ter descendentes de criaturas, como os veelas...

Lucius se levantou enfurecido notando claramente a ameaça nessas palavras. – Um muggle como você não conhece famílias tradicionais como a minha. Então não ouse nos insultar...

Springs olhou a todos os presentes. – Todos sabemos que a família Malfoy é de origem francesa e não inglesa. Todos sabemos que mesmo na França, são raríssimos os magos com características híbridas, extremamente loiros, de pele branca e feições agraciadas pelos deuses... Além claro, dos que tiveram como ancestrais, um membro veela... – seus olhos voltaram a percorrer cada um dos presentes – Quem de vocês membros do Conselho aprovam minha Lei?

Todos ergueram as mãos, com exceção de um membro. Springs sorriu para Malfoy como quem diz: "Ganhei".

Lucius voltou a apertar o bastão, sua mão formigando a ponto de sacar a varinha e amaldiçoá-lo. Então o barulho de alguém se levantando chamou a atenção de todos.

- Eu renuncio ao cargo... – Arthur disse claramente entristecido. Sem esperar resposta, tratou de deixar o local ignorando o chamado de Schaklebolt.

Malfoy respirou fundo antes de também deixar a reunião. Não valia a pena ir para Azkaban por causa de um muggle tolo.

Só não esperava o que aconteceria no dia seguinte...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus virou a página e continuou a leitura:

- Na manhã seguinte, todos os indignos foram acordados pelas tropas do rei que os obrigaram a se exilar num lugar muito distante... Entre essas pessoas, estavam o mais sábio dos magos e o mais valente dos guerreiros... O guerreiro, além de seus feitos memoráveis, fora atacado em uma de suas missões por um demônio que ao ser derrotado, lhe concedeu um poder extraordinário o qual, nunca conseguiu dominar...

James entrou pela porta interrompendo a leitura. – A mamãe mandou vocês irem tomar banho.

- Agora? – Lily implorou com os olhos ao irmão mais velho – Al está lendo uma história pra mim...

- Infelizmente tem que ser agora porque logo o jantar vai estar servido.

- Tudo bem, depois a gente continua lendo – Albus fechou o livro que prontamente travou voltando o símbolo em seu lugar original.

Quando deixaram o quarto, o livro brilhou estranhamente...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco estava deitado na cama do filho que deitado a seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, via a figura de uma veela. As veelas pareciam humanas, porém extremamente bonitas. Seus cabelos eram loiros quase prateados e seus olhos de um azul deslumbrante. Eram brancas e delicadas.

- Os gigantes foram extintos na ultima grande guerra que envolveu duendes, lobisomens e magos. Por isso os que trabalham em Gringots não são muito receptivos com os magos.

- E agora as criaturas mágicas se dão bem entre si?

- Duendes e Cobolts são seres da mesma espécie, porém etimologicamente diferente. Quer dizer... Como os ingleses e os americanos que são derivados de um mesmo povo, mas que foram sendo distintos entre eles com novas culturas e diferenças. Eles podem se dar bem entre si apesar de suas diferenças. O mesmo ocorre entre gigantes e trolls, ou fadas e gnomos da família dos elementais, os vampiros e as veelas, os lobisomens e os centauros que são metade humanos e metade animais ou os bruxos e os muggles...

- Papai... Acha que um vampiro pode virar lobisomem se for mordido por um?

Draco negou. – Não, pois ambos são criaturas mágicas. Seus genes são dominantes em seus corpos, então o suposto veneno em suas mordidas não supera a herdada em seu sangue.

- Então você nunca se transformaria em vampiro se fosse mordido, por ser veela?

Draco se afastou de Scorpius o olhando desconfiado. O garoto ficou deitado na cama com um sorriso no rosto, vendo como o pai estava com medo.

- O que fez com meu filho? – foi apenas um sussurro.

- Por que está com medo papai?

- Não me chame assim... Nunca Scorpius mencionaria algo em relação a nossa linhagem e as veelas... – Draco tentou alcançar a varinha que deixara na mesinha ao lado da cama, mas foi impedido por uma magia que o jogou contra a cama e o imobilizou.

Scorpius engatinhou em sua direção, passando a mão pelos longos fios de seu cabelo, esparramados pelo colchão, até alcançar seu rosto.

Draco virou o rosto tentando se afastar do toque, mesmo sentindo um aperto no coração, pois este desgraçado estava usando a imagem de seu filho. Seus olhos caíram sem querer sobre o espelho que estava de frente a cama, onde se via um ser de cabelo avermelhado, pele pálida por onde notava cada veia de tonalidade roxa. Voltou os olhos para quem o tocava, estando diante de si Scorpius.

- O que fez com meu filho? – seus olhos lacrimejaram, pensando no pior – Por favor, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não o machuque...

- Sabe papai... Hoje quem vai contar uma história sou eu... – o garoto lhe sorriu – Há muito tempo atrás, houve uma grande guerra onde os magos tentaram dizimar da face da Terra todas as criaturas mágicas que julgavam perigosas... O homem que liderou a guerra era um hipócrita que mandou todos os magos de família pobre para morrer na guerra enquanto ele e seus iguais de linhagem abastada apenas esperaram o resultado. Nisso, todos os gigantes foram extintos ou quase extintos, assim como os cobolts e outras espécies de criaturas místicas, incluindo os vampiros... Adivinha quem eles tentavam dizimar? – Draco apertou os punhos tentando se livrar da magia e não respondeu – Vamos papai, você é culto, inteligente e sábio...

- Eles queriam extinguir os Gigantes por serem fortes e inteligentes e não como os Trolls, as Veelas, os Lobisomens e os Vampiros, por poderem se misturar entre as pessoas... Por poderem procriar com os humanos, misturando sua genética...

- As poucas veelas que sobreviveram migraram para a França e Suíça onde se perderam com o passar dos séculos, os lobisomens se afugentaram nas profundezas de florestas onde os humanos nunca pensariam se aventurar e os vampiros, além dos Gigantes, foram os mais afetados nessa guerra... Sabe por que?

- Julgando serem extintos a menção dos vampiros foi apagada da história e modificado seus conceitos. Como não se podia borrar que em uma época existiram os vampiros, eles passaram a ser os Ghoul que supostamente vivem em locais escuros e dorme a maior parte do dia.

Aos poucos, a imagem de Scorpius foi se modificando para dar espaço a imagem de um homem ruivo, olhos profundos e vazios. Draco soltou o ar com desespero, mas tentava se controlar.

- Por favor, meu filho é apenas uma criança...

- Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia com ele... – o homem negou com a cabeça – Não... Eu estaria preocupado comigo mesmo...

- Não importa o que aconteça comigo, só não rele um dedo no meu filho e na minha esposa...

O vampiro agarrou seu pulso direito. – Você me mostrou um lado que eu não conhecia... Me fez entender que criaturas não pode transformar outras criaturas... Se você tiver em seu sangue gene veela, como eu imagino que tenha por sua descendência francesa, não me servirá pra nada...

- Por que me escolheu? – Draco o encarou desafiante – Por que justo eu?

- Por sua linhagem antiga, sua magia poderosa e sua educação culta... Eu estou morrendo porque faz dois séculos atrás, seu avô Abraxas Malfoy me envenenou com sangue de morto e me encarcerou nas masmorras dessa mansão... A dor é imensa e a cada dia que passa vai me matando por dentro... – Draco tentou se afastar quando o ser se debruçou sobre si. Seu hálito era pútrido comprovando o que dizia – Não posso procriar porque meu filho nasceria morto pelo que corre em minhas veias, então, a única forma de manter a linhagem dos escassos vampiros, é transformar um humano em vampiro. Mas teria que ser um humano que ninguém pode tocar um dedo e que procriaria continuando com a minha espécie...

Draco tentou lutar, mas seu corpo parecia pesado demais para se mover. Viu com horror como presas cresciam na boca da criatura que em seguida o mordeu faminta por sangue. Gritou quando a dor da mordida em seu pulso tornou-se insuportável.

No instante seguinte Astória entrou desesperada no quarto, atraída pelo grito do marido, e estancou no lugar apavorada com o que via.

- Corre! Saia daqui! – Draco gritou a ela.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, o vampiro a jogou contra parede. Sua varinha caiu da mão e rolou para perto da cama.

- Desgraçado! – Draco fechou o punho direito com força e rompendo a magia que o dominava, tentou acertar a criatura que o segurou impressionado – Vai se arrepender de ter machucado minha esposa... - foi um silvo quase como uma serpente, os olhos estreitos e tormentosos.

- Você não pode se transformar... Existe outro gene de criatura em seu corpo... Posso sentir pelo sabor do seu sangue... – então o corte sobre a mão de Draco chamou a atenção do vampiro – Você foi marcado...

Sem ouvir o que o outro dizia, Draco estendeu o braço em direção a sua varinha, esta voou em sua mão. Apontando contra o corpo da criatura e conjurou o feitiço. – Reducto!

Para não ser atingido, o vampiro se lançou para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o feitiço saía da varinha em sua direção. Seu corpo estilhaçou a janela e escapou na escuridão da noite.

Draco correu em direção à esposa a tomando em seus braços. Seus dedos acariciaram o delicado rosto de Astória enquanto sentia como as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto.

- Draco... – ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e tentou se levantar, mas a dor do golpe a fez ficar parada – Você está bem?

- Sinto muito amor... – beijou sua fronte com carinho – Ele ia te matar, então tive que reagir... Agora não sei onde está o nosso filho...

- Não! Diz que ele não fez nada com Scorpius! – o desespero logo a invadiu a levando às lágrimas.

- Te juro que vou encontrá-lo... Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** qualquer outro nome Springs citado nos livros de Harry Potter são homônimos a personagem mencionada aqui. Posto a continuação amanhã, até lá...

E queria me corrigir no capítulo anterior. Havia pensado que o niver da Condessa Oluha era em março, mas é em janeiro. E sim, este fic é especialmente pra você.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lucius entrou na mansão com um mau pressentimento. Retirou o chapéu e o casaco os guardando no armário.

Havia algo erra... Algo muito errado...

Aproximou do aparador onde sempre deixavam notas e penas com tinteiros caso tivesse algum recado que anotar às pressas e escreveu um bilhete para sua esposa que se encontrava na França.

Não era bom ela voltar. No bilhete que atou em uma águia escreveu que a Inglaterra estava começando uma mudança alarmante e que não era seguro retornar agora. Assim que tudo estivesse resolvido mandaria outra carta avisando.

E enquanto observava a ave tomar o céu noturno com a missão firmemente atada na pata, preparava um drink para beber e acalmar os nervos. Conhaque.

Sorriu tristemente quando o copo tocou em seus lábios, recordando um amigo... Severus sempre criticava o conhaque, preferindo o bom e velho firewisky.

O som de alguém entrando aos tropeços na sala o fez voltar a atenção à porta. Ficou surpreso vendo como Draco trazia no colo Astória, que estava aos prantos. Também não passou despercebido aos seus olhos que o filho estava com o braço ferido e uma mancha de sangue empapava a manga de sua camisa.

- O que aconteceu?

Draco olhou ao pai vendo que este não estava de todo surpreso. – Um vampiro.

Lucius franziu o cenho. Que ironia. Odiou quando o novo Ministro declarou banir as criaturas mágicas do meio social e agora chegava a ponto de aplaudi-lo pela odéia.

- O que ela tem? – se aproximou de Astória, vendo seu estado. – Uma poção sanará as contusões e a dor da pancada. Espere aqui que buscarei no laboratório.

- Não! – Draco gritou. Lucius parou de andar, impressionado. – Não saia de perto de Astória está bem? Não sei onde o vampiro foi, só sei que ele escapou do feitiço e pode estar em qualquer lugar – Draco olhou para a esposa com devoção e carinho – Pai... Prometa que não deixará que nada aconteça a ela enquanto eu vou procurar Scorpius e o mais breve possível retornarei com as poções...

- Não deixarei que nada aconteça com ela... – o patriarca garantiu.

Astória ergueu os olhos para se perder dentro dos olhos do esposo. Era como se ele estivesse dizendo sem palavras que tudo estaria bem, que ele traria o filho custe o que custar. Era uma mirada carregada de promessas...

- Cuidado... – ela sussurrou entre os soluços.

Quando Draco finalmente desprendeu seus olhares e correu para a porta desaparecendo de sua vista, ela não agüentou. Seu desespero irrompendo por sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Scorpius ressoava em sua cabeça.

_- Você é uma mentirosa... Você mente pra mim, pro papai... Mentirosa..._

Ignorando o tormento interior da moça, Lucius sacou a varinha e conjurou trancas nas portas e janelas como precaução. Não queria ser atacado desprevenido por um imundo vampiro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry olhou para a esposa e o senhor Arthur que estava muito calado desde quando voltou do Ministério. Ginny estava tentando extrair algo dele, pois também notou algo diferente em seu comportamento.

Todos já haviam jantado, as crianças estavam na sala ou nos quartos brincando, apenas Lily estava na cozinha com eles.

Com resignação deixou a mesa e pegou o lixo para jogar. Saiu pelos fundos e deu a volta pela lateral da casa acompanhado pela filha.

- E se eu der o nome de Dobby pro meu urso, pai?

- Seria uma honra para o Dobby. Tenho certeza que ele ia adorar – riu um pouco se lembrando do elfo doméstico.

O vento forte soprava entre as árvores e alguns flocos de neve já caíam. Abriu a tampa da lixeira e jogou o saco dentro o tampando de volta. Então notou que os gnomos certamente andaram escavando perto do canteiro. Havia terra espalhada por todos os lados sobre a pouca capa de neve.

- Olha pai estou fazendo um anjo! – Lily gritou sorridente.

Harry girou o corpo para vê-la. Ela estava afastada, no meio do jardim mais ao fundo da moradia onde a neve era mais funda. Seu pequeno corpo deitado e abria e fechava os braços e as pernas para deixar registrada sua criação.

Lily se sentou rindo alegremente. – Papai, vem ver o meu anjo!

Harry, que caminhava em sua direção, abriu a boca para responder-lhe quando notou algo saltando de uma árvore à outra muito perto da filha.

Preocupado, saiu correndo em direção da menina já retirando da roupa a varinha. – Lily corre!

A garota não pensou duas vezes em correr na direção do pai, visto que ele estava preocupado, o olhar esverdeado fitando de uma copa à outra tentando ver em meio à escuridão da noite.

Um vulto se lançou de uma das árvores a derrubando num grito apavorado.

- Estupefaça! – seu feitiço foi rápido.

Mas o desconhecido desviou do feitiço num salto lateral e agarrando a blusa de Lily começou a arrastá-la para as árvores.

- Pai! Papai!

Ginny e Arthur seguidos de James e Albus saíram da casa alertados pelos gritos da menina.

- Aresto Momentum! – Harry voltou a conjurar, dessa vez mirando na própria filha, visto que seu oponente era rápido. Parecia muito mais rápido que o normal para um humano.

O corpo de Lily parou abruptamente pelo feitiço, fazendo com que o estranho não pudesse arrastá-la.

Como só tinha alguns segundos, Harry se empenhou em alcançar a filha se lançando no chão e deslizando sobre a neve para ter mais velocidade.

- Estupefaça! – Ginny tentou atacar o intruso, mas este se safou como da primeira vez.

Harry abraçou a filha no instante em que seu feitiço terminava, apontou a varinha contra o homem a sua frente. – Glacius!

Seu feitiço foi rebatido atingindo Arthur Weasley antes deste conjurar um ataque. James havia arrastado o irmão de volta pra casa e correu para chamar ajuda.

A cena que se seguiu foi tão rápida, que seus olhos mal puderam registrar.

Harry arregalou os olhos vendo como esse homem ruivo arrancava com extrema força a filha de seus braços e a lançava ao ar fazendo com que Ginny deixasse de tentar atacá-lo para conjurar o feitiço Levicorpus para que a filha não caísse contra o chão e se machucasse.

Nesse meio tempo, uma dor lancinante atravessou o corpo de Harry quando o homem o mordeu, o sangue quente logo escorria por sua roupa a banhando de vermelho. Teve o maxilar segurado por uma mão com garras e forçado contra sua boca um vidro, o líquido de dentro inundou sua boca a pressão em seu queixo forçado para que escorresse garganta abaixo.

- Sangue de vampiro... – a criatura sussurrou – Não queria a menina, mas queria você...

- Estupefaça!

O corpo do vampiro foi lançado longe com o feitiço de Hermione. James a seguia de perto e via horrorizado como o pai tossia sangue, a neve ao seu redor manchada de vermelho.

- Não olha! – James gritou para Albus que nesse momento saía pela porta – Volta pra dentro!

Albus estranhou o comportamento do irmão, retrocedeu os passos e ficou na cozinha sentindo-se aflito.

Ginny abraçava a filha no colo, tampando seu rosto. – Está tudo bem, querida...

- E o papai? – Lily soluçava contra seu pescoço – Eu quero ver o papai...

- Ele vai ficar bem... – sua voz saiu tremida.

Hermione correu em direção a Harry que tentava deter o sangramento com a mão no pescoço enquanto Ron, que viera em seguida da esposa, tratava de socorrer o pai enfeitiçado com o Glacius.

Enquanto a amiga conjurava feitiços de cura, Harry observou o corpo estendido na neve. Estava se decompondo com rapidez, a carne parecia derreter e as veias antes visíveis havia se rompido com o impacto do feitiço manchando com uma tonalidade azul doentio a pele morta do vampiro.

- Oh Merlin... – Harmione acompanhou a mirada de Harry para ter a mesma imagem que o moreno estava tento – O que é ele?

- Um vampiro... – Harry soou tão baixo, que mal a castanha conseguiu ouvi-lo.

- Mas os vampiros são inofensivos e tem um vivendo justamente no sótão desta casa!

- Hermione, os vampiros não são como os ensinados em Hogwarts... – a amiga o olhava incrédula – Eu li sobre eles nos livros antigos dos Black em Grimmauld Place...

- E... Ele te mordeu... – ela olhou ao pescoço lacerado de Harry. Seus feitiços não curavam o ferimento que ainda sangrava muito – Por Deus Harry... Ele te fez mais alguma coisa?

Harry não respondeu, para compreensão de Hermione. Ao invés, se levantou e se aproximou da criatura. – Está morta... Certamente ele já estava morrendo muito antes de chegar aqui... – então notou como o braço esquerdo do vampiro estava dilacerado, e o analisando, Harry não teve dúvidas – Reducto...

- O que disse?

- Ele estava desesperado. Acho que ele tentou atacar outra pessoa que o atingiu com um Reducto. Alguém que ele visava primeiro e não conseguiu morder... – Harry agachou e segurou o braço ferido da criatura – Quem conjurou o Reducto era poderoso e sabia o que fazia. O dano foi grave apesar dele ter se desviado do ataque, isso quer dizer que quem o conjurou expandiu o feitiço numa circunferência muito acima da média...

- Harry, você está sangrando! – Hermione começava a se indignar – Por que está analisando isso?

- Porque talvez eu precise falar com a pessoa que ele realmente queria. Eu fui uma segunda opção, e eu tenho que saber como me curar... E a única pessoa que pode me dizer algo sobre essas criaturas é ele...

- Como vai saber quem o atingiu? Pode ser qualquer um!

- Eu conheço apenas duas pessoas vivas que conseguiam lançar o Reducto de forma impressionante o tornando muito mais perigoso do que realmente é. Uma delas é a Ginny e a outra é _ele_...

- Ele?

- Draco Malfoy...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus estava sentado em sua cama. Lily dormia assim como Hugo e Rose. Fazia três horas depois do ataque e não teve a oportunidade de ver o pai e ele não havia ido vê-los como todas as noites antes de dormir.

Estava ficando preocupado, James não disse nada, mas pelo rosto do irmão naquela hora, não era nada bom.

O irmão estava ocupado, por isso não foi dormir como os demais. Trouxe água quente e despejou na bacia onde o avô tinha os pés emergidos. Ele tremia de frio por causa do feitiço. Depois trouxe um cachecol e outra coberta para tentar ajudar a manter a temperatura corporal.

- Obrigada, querido – a vovó lhe sorriu agradecida – Você deve estar cansado, porque não vai dormir agora? Nós damos conta do resto.

James olhou para os tios Ron e Hermione que também estavam ali e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ao invés de subir ao quarto, James foi para a cozinha e olhou pela janela por onde podia vislumbrar o local que havia acontecido o ataque.

Na Toca só estavam eles, pois os tios Bill, Fleur e a prima Victoria só vinham de manhã e regressavam à casa quando anoitecia, assim como os tios Percy e Audrey e os tios George, Angelina e o primo Fred. As primas Molly, Lucy e Roxane ainda eram pequenas e estavam no quarto brincando de boneca. Deu graças que não viram a cena, nem Rose e Hugo.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, pensativo... Era justa essa Lei que proibia que menores não podia aprender magia? Se não existisse essa Lei idiota, poderia ter ajudado ao pai...

- Não é justo... – James girou o rosto para ver parado na porta o primo Dominique – Mesmo se fossemos mais velhos e soubéssemos conjurar feitiços de ataque, não serviria pra nada, pois não temos permissão de usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

- O que faz aqui?

Dominique entrou na cozinha, pegou o jarro de água sobre a mesa enchendo um dos copos que ficavam dispostos numa pequena bandeja e bebeu um gole. – Beber água...

James deu de ombros voltando a vista para fora da janela. Não percebeu como o primo o observava pensativo e nem o notou se aproximar.

- Toma... – o copo foi estendido em sua direção – Melhor beber um pouco...

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados se focaram aos azuis. Era como se uma paz viesse dessas íris claras. Aceitou o copo e bebeu alguns goles, sentindo como seu corpo ficava mais leve e o cansaço finalmente o dominava.

- Você está fazendo isso? – perguntou desconfiado. Não se sentia assim minutos atrás.

- Talvez... Tenho aura veela, posso fazer algumas coisas sem conjurar magia...

Ginny apareceu no vão da porta, muito cansada e preocupada.

- Meninos, vão dormir que está muito tarde.

- E o pai? – James queria vê-lo, mas pela cara da mãe, se pedisse ia ser redondamente negado.

- Ele está descansando. E é melhor não incomodá-lo – ela suspirou – Vão dormir e amanhã você vê seu pai...

James e Dominique obedeceram sem reclamar. Quando entraram no quarto, James olhou desconfiado ao primo.

- Você não foi beber água. Estava me vigiando por acaso?

Dominique se cobriu lançando um olhar esnobe em sua direção. – Não se enxerga mesmo né James? Você é tão convencido que se acha importante... – nisso deu as costas ao moreno.

Com um negar de cabeça James também se deitou. Estava muito cansado para discutir e disse mentalmente a si mesmo antes de pegar no sono: esse loiro metido não vale a pena.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry trocou o pano que pressionava contra o ferimento em seu pescoço derrubando o anterior que pingava sangue. Olhou aflito dentro da banheira em que estava, a água tingida, seus dedos das mãos e dos pés ficando dormentes.

Por mais que o vapor quente subia da banheira, sinalizando que a água estava quase fervendo, sentia como se estivesse dentro de um lago gelado.

Também era trabalhoso respirar. E seus olhos turvavam de vez em quando o deixando temporariamente cego por alguns segundos.

Lembrou-se que da última vez que sentiu isso era quando estava morrendo naquela floresta em meio a guerra...

Ginny entrou no banheiro com toalhas limpas e algumas poções de cura. Parou perto de onde o marido estava e quis chorar ao vê-lo nesse estado.

- Harry... – soluçou, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, mas Harry não a ouviu, pois seus ouvidos zuniam como se um enxame estivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

Ginny deixou as coisas de lado e desesperada deixou o banheiro. Tampou o rosto com as mãos encostada na porta não suportando vê-lo dessa forma.

Determinada, foi em busca de Hermione a arrastando pelo braço onde Ron e seus pais não podiam ouvi-las.

- Por favor, precisa me dizer o que conversaram lá fora...

Hermione entristeceu visivelmente. – O Harry está piorando não é?

A ruiva apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Por que não podemos levá-lo no St. Mungus? Ele vai morrer desse jeito! Nada funciona! Nem poções, nem feitiços, nem nada que conhecemos! – Ginny a agarrou pelos ombros para que a mirasse nos olhos – Precisa me dizer o que aconteceu! O que ele te disse lá fora?

- Ele foi mordido por um vampiro Ginny... – Hermione sussurrou – Por isso não conseguimos fazer nada com o ferimento.

E a expressão no rosto da ruiva foi a ultima coisa que a amiga queria ter visto...

Era pavor e repulsa misturado. Não pelo que aconteceu, soube disso quando Ginny olhou em direção à escada como se Harry pudesse estar lá em cima estraçalhando os próprios filhos.

- Você não está pensando numa idiotice dessas... – Hermione sibilou com raiva.

- E o que quer que eu pense? Você viu aquele monstro jogando minha filha como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano! E se Harry... E se ele... – desesperada, ela passou a caminhar de um lado a outro, as mãos agarrando os cabelos – Merlin... Não sabemos como ele pode ficar...

- Ginny... Seu marido está sangrando até a morte lá em cima... – Hermione limpou as lágrimas de forma bruta.

Olhou para cima tentando se controlar enquanto lá dentro sabia que Ginevra tinha razão. Não sabiam se Harry ficaria agressivo, animal ou coisas piores. A única coisa que sabia era que os lupinos quando mordiam as vítimas, estas perdiam completamente o sentido da razão sendo dominado pelo instinto animal, agressivo e selvagem.

- Papai disse que o novo Ministro quer banir todos os mestiços de criaturas mágicas... Por isso ele está tão triste e perturbado...

Hermione a olhou seriamente. – Harry tinha razão... Precisamos falar com ele...

- Ele quem?

A castanha não respondeu. Decidida no que estava a ponto de fazer, ela subiu a escada e adentrou no quarto onde Harry estava. Pegou toalhas limpas e foi diretamente ao banho.

Ginny a tinha seguido e confusa, via como Hermione tratava de tirá-lo da banheira o embrulhando na toalha.

- Não se preocupe Harry, vamos tentar ajudá-lo... – ela lhe disse baixinho – Nem que para isso Ron e eu colocamos abaixo as portas da mansão Malfoy.

- Hermione! Ele está muito mal. Ele tem que descansar.

- Ele precisa ir Ginny... – a ruiva olhou surpresa para a porta. Arthur estava no corredor sendo amparado por Ron e os olhava com pesar – Se ele realmente se tornou como aquela coisa que matamos, ele não pode ficar...

- Mas pai...

- Springs disse que _tiraria_ da sociedade todos os mestiços de criaturas, mas sabe o que quer dizer na realidade... Conhecemos essa história, passamos por isso com Voldemort...

- Seu pai tem razão Ginny, não somos mais ingênuos. O novo Ministro da Magia vai _extinguir_ com os magos e bruxas que tem genes de criaturas mágicas e sabemos que toda a sociedade vai aprová-lo.

Arthur fechou os olhos com cansaço. – Eu vi a aprovação de todos quando ele insultou Lucius Malfoy em plena reunião. Eu vi os olhares deles, desejando que a família Malfoy fosse tirada da sociedade como uma praga pestilenta... Eu sei que Fleur só conseguiu emprego em Gringots por que lá quem manda são os Duendes, criaturas mágicas, e que se fosse em qualquer outro lugar, a teriam rechaçado com pavor.

Ginevra concordou reticente, mas acabou ajudando a Harry se vestir.

O senhor Weasley se sentou na cama enquanto Ron amparava agora o amigo que não tinha domínio do próprio corpo e estava cada vez mais pálido, o olhar sem foco e os lábios ressecados.

- Ginny... – ela olhou ao pai – Leve as crianças com vocês... Eu direi a Bill para eles tomarem cuidado e que Dominique estará bem cuidado caso eles não os encontre.

- Mas...

Hermione a segurou pelo braço. – Temos que ir depressa. Queira ou não, se realmente houver um caos em relação a isso, a mansão dos Malfoy é o local mais seguro que temos.

Ron torceu o nariz. – Espero que só seja um engano e não precisemos ficar vendo a cara da família furão durante muito tempo. Aliás, acham mesmo que os Malfoy nos receberão de braços abertos?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius começava a perder a paciência. Olhava as horas a cada cinco minutos e estava quase disposto a largar Astória à própria sorte e ir atrás do filho.

Fazia horas que Draco havia os deixado e até agora não retornava. E se o vampiro o atacou? E se ele estava ferido em algum lugar da mansão?

Quando finalmente decidiu sair em busca do filho, este entrou pela porta desfazendo o feitiço de proteção que a guardava trancada. Estava com a respiração agitada e os braços cheios de poções.

- Achou o Scorpius? – Astória quase saltou do sofá onde estava sentada ao vê-lo entrar na sala.

Draco frisou os lábios e negou com a cabeça. Estava nitidamente arrasado. – Eu vi na parte norte e oeste da mansão, incluindo as masmorras e os sótãos desse lado. Trouxe as poções de cura e alguma coisa da cozinha para que possa se alimentar. Agora vou olhar no restante que falta...

Astória rejeitou as poções voltando a se sentar onde estava. – Perdemos nosso filho...

- Não... – Draco a tomou pelas mãos – Confie em mim, amor... Tem uma chance dele estar em algum lugar aqui embaixo. Ele disse que Abraxas Malfoy o aprisionou nas masmorras depois de tê-lo envenenado, então ele deve ter saído de lá porque alguém sem querer abriu as celas.

- Mandamos os elfos domésticos procurá-lo. Será mais fácil... – o patriarca opinou.

- Não percebeu que não há esfos domésticos? Eles desapareceram... A cozinha está vazia, os quartos, os salões, tudo está vazio... Eles simplesmente evaporaram ou... Foram mortos... – Draco passou a mãos pelo cabelo tentando se controlar, mas por mais que tentava aparentar estar bem, ele estava desmoronando – Estamos sozinhos...

Lucius olhou para o outro lado, não conseguindo ver como o filho e a nora se agarravam nas mais mínimas esperanças que podiam.

Quando Draco estava pronto para voltar às buscas, seus olhos avistaram através da janela um grupo de pessoa que se aproximava.

- Pai, abra a porta... – disse preocupado, notando quem eram eles – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave para eles estarem precisando da gente...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Resp. Review:**

Black Blusher – Olá, obrigada por mais este comentário. Fico feliz que esteja adorando e acho que este cap responde a sua pergunta sobre o Harry poder virar um vampiro. Bjs.

neeBear – Olá, que bom que está gostando, espero que acompanhe sempre. Bem, não é o Voldie, este eu resolvi deixá-lo mortinho que é melhor. Quanto às outras perguntinhas, é segredo, senão perde o mistério ne? ;) Bjks e até a próxima.

DaRk_LaDiE – Olá, tudo bom?? Nossa, depois de seu review acho que não tenho que ficar reclamando e lamentando nada! Adorei saber que me considera tudo isso! Fico até sem palavras pra dizer o quanto me deixou feliz e animada em continuar escrevendo! Muito obrigada por tudo, por tudo mesmo! Só de saber que vocês ainda estão aí desse lado, mas estão presentes em minha vida, me enriquece a alma! E sim, vou dar continuidade às fics, principalmente as que já estão pertinho do final. Bjs bjs


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

James sabia que o pai não estava nada bem. Ficou ainda mais preocupado quando a tia Hermione entrou no quarto acordando a todos.

- Vamos, precisamos ir depressa – ela já entrou falando, indo diretamente a Hugo e o carregando para vesti-lo com casacos e cachecol – Rose, ponha mais roupa. Meninos...

Dominique foi o primeiro a pular da cama. – Vamos James, me ajude com a sua irmã.

James tratou de pegar as roupas mais quentes de Lily e ambos a vestiam apressados. Enquanto o moreno a ajudava com a blusa de lã e o gorro, via como o loiro lhe calçava as botinas e as amarrava com rapidez.

- Al, pegue as coisas mais importantes – olhou ao irmão, que prontamente passou a recolher tudo que necessitariam.

Rose se atrapalhou um pouco e agradeceu quando a mãe passou a ajudá-la após deixar o irmãozinho sentado os esperando.

- Por que estamos nos vestindo, mãe?

Hermione enrolou um cachecol no pescoço da filha e suspirou tristemente. – Porque precisamos... – não queria falar nada na frente dos filhos de Harry – Só se apressem está bem? – ela então olhou aos três meninos – Estaremos esperando lá na sala.

Carregando Hugo e Lily, Hermione deixou o quarto seguida de Rose. Albus já tinha se vestido e terminava de colocar as botas. Não tardou em sair correndo para alcançar a prima levando as roupas e outros utensílios que usavam.

Dominique puxou um baú e tratou de guardar o restante das roupas e correndo para um canto do armário, tratou de recolher todas as poções que a mãe lhe deixava caso precisasse. Achava que seria muito importante caso alguém viesse a se machucar ou adoecer.

James colocou luvas já preparado para seguir os irmãos então notou que o outro nem ao menos tinha vestido uma blusa sobre o pijama, rolou os olhos com impaciência.

- O que está fazendo seu lerdo?

Dominique não parou o que fazia para lhe responder decentemente. – Algo que certamente você nunca entenderia pela complexidade da situação.

Então foi surpreendido quando o mais velho dos Potter veio por trás e começou a enrolar um cachecol em seu pescoço, depois jogou sobre seus ombros um casaco. – Então se apresse enquanto busco seus sapatos.

Não demoraram três minutos e já desciam a escada cada qual segurando um lado do baú.

- Finalmente... – Hermione os empurrou para encolher o baú e o guardar em seu bolso junto com as demais coisas que levariam.

Albus olhava a todos com surpresa, vendo que os únicos que estavam preparados para ir sabe-se lá aonde, eram a família do tio Ron e eles, incluindo Dominique. As primas Roxane e Lucy não estavam ali, e notou também como os avós estavam arrasados os olhando com tanta tristeza que pareciam que iam partir para nunca mais voltarem.

- O que está acontecendo? – exigiu, olhando diretamente para a mãe que nesse momento carregava a irmã para saírem.

- Agora não Albus – Ginny o repreendeu. Nem ela mesma sabia o que se passava ali e estava a ponto de discutir com Hermione.

- Temos o direito de saber!

- Al... – James o chamou cansado com tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Não James! Sabemos que o papai está muito mal. E ela não quer dizer a verdade!

Ginny o encarou seriamente. – Me respeite Albus Severus.

Então Ron entrou na sala com o pai...

James arregalou os olhos e Albus retrocedeu alguns passos, chocado com a imagem que via.

Ron havia passado um braço de Harry pelos ombros e o carregava pela cintura, cuidando para não machucá-lo ou derrubá-lo. O amigo não caminhava, era arrastado, a cabeça pendia contra o peito e o sangue, por mais que tentaram vendá-lo, banhava de rubro a gola da blusa. E estava pálido, a boca semi-aberta apresentava trincos profundos, abaixo dos olhos um roxo quase preto deixava seu aspecto mais perturbador.

Albus quis abraçar o pai, mas foi impedido pela mãe. – Vamos Albus, por favor...

Lily estava calada. Havia visto o pai antes dos irmãos quando desceu com a tia Hermione e tinha os olhinhos inchados pelo recém choro.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley se despediram de todos com carinho, dizendo que certamente os veriam no dia seguinte porque tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

Mas lá no fundo Albus sabia que era mentira. O pai estava morrendo e acontecia alguma coisa a mais para que eles praticamente fugissem no meio da madrugada.

Então alguém lhe segurou a mão...

Ergueu os olhos vendo como James lhe passava força com o olhar lacrimejando. Sua mão se apertou contra a do irmão e não se soltaram durante todo o trajeto, nem quando usaram a chave de portal de Hermione, nem quando o vento e a neve ameaçavam em empurrá-los ao chão dificultando a visão.

Ali onde a chave de portal os levaram, magia não funcionava, o que tornava o trajeto muito mais penoso.

Atravessavam um jardim onde as árvores rangiam e os pés afundavam na neve. Quase caiu e levaria James consigo se não fosse pelo primo que caminhava próximo. Dominique segurou o irmão pela cintura e o puxou pela roupa.

Ginny ia encabeçando o grupo com Lily no colo. Ao seu lado vinha Hermione que carregava Hugo e puxava Rose pela mão. A ruiva a ajudava com a menina quando esta não conseguia andar na neve e logo atrás delas vinham Ron e Harry. O ruivo tratava de girar a cabeça para trás de vez em quando porque os meninos vinham por ultimo.

- Não consigo andar... – Albus se queixou com um pouco de falta de ar. A neve afundava quase da altura de sua cintura. Nem James, que era mais alto, não conseguia erguer as pernas, pois estas estavam submersas até às coxas.

- Posso tentar carregar nas costas o seu irmão... – Dominique ofereceu, mas sabia que seria uma caminhada mais lenta ainda já que sua altura não se diferenciava tanto da de James.

O moreno negou com a cabeça. – Você está ficando azulado e sua boca está queimando com o frio... Senti como está congelando Dominique... Isso não é bom...

- Não temos escolha.

- Vamos meninos! – Ron chamou, vendo como eles ficavam muito afastados.

James tentou puxar o irmão, mas Albus não se movia. Estava exausto. – Vamos Al, tenta andar mais um pouco, ao menos até onde o papai está com o tio Ron. De lá em diante eu te carrego o resto do caminho para que você possa descansar.

- Não consigo Jay... – choramingou.

James não agüentou ver o irmão dessa forma. Sabia que a mãe e a tia eram pequenas e carregavam os filhos menores além de ajudarem Rose. O tio que era alto e forte estava levando seu pai...

Ao se lembrar do pai, James não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas...

Mãos frias tocaram seu rosto assim que as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

- Não chore James, o frio pode queimar seu rosto quando congelar suas lágrimas... – Dominique lhe sussurrou tratando de limpá-las.

- Meu pai está morrendo... E não consigo nem ao menos ajudar o meu irmão...

Então alguém apareceu em meio à nevasca, portando um grosso casaco de pele com capuz. Todos ficaram apreensivos por não saberem quem era, pois do desconhecido só se via além da capa as botas de couro de dragão chinês, com nuances avermelhados e pretos, que lhe subiam pelas longas pernas até as coxas, terminando em uma grossa borda presas por largas fivelas de prata nas laterais.

Passando por Ginny, Hermione e Ron, o desconhecido foi em direção aos três garotos. Então Albus arregalou os olhos reconhecendo os dois anéis e a grossa pulseira de prata que sobressaía pelas luvas de couro.

- É o colega do papai!

Malfoy retirou o capuz para falar com os meninos.

- Precisam sair da neve, ou vão todos congelarem – estendeu para Dominique uma manta de couro que carregava num dos braços por baixo da capa e que ninguém havia notado que trazia – Se cubram juntos para se protegerem do frio – então olhou para Potter, vendo seu estado lamentável – Melhor se apressarem, meu pai está perto da entrada nos aguardando.

Voltando a atenção para os garotos, tratou de carregar a Albus o cobrindo com sua capa. Fez o mesmo com Rose para em seguida indicar o caminho onde a neve não era tão funda.

Dominique e James se cobriram com a manta e juntos seguiram o grupo. O frio já não era um problema e depois que deixaram a parte fofa da neve, caminhar também ficou mais fácil...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius ficou surpreso quando o filho retornou com aquelas pessoas.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Não sei ainda... – Draco deixou Albus e Rose sentados num dos sofás perto da lareira. Empunhou a varinha e renovou as chamas para que aquecesse mais o ambiente – Coloque-o aqui – se dirigiu a Ron apontando para um confortável divã.

O ruivo acomodou Harry ali, quem nem quase se movia.

James e Dominique se sentaram no tapete perto do sofá onde estava Albus sem se desfazerem da manta.

Enquanto Ginny verificava se as crianças estavam bem, Hermione prestava atenção em Astória.

A esposa de Malfoy estava encolhida num outro sofá mais afastado e nem prestava atenção neles, apenas ficava ali de olhar distante e se movendo para frente e para trás, abraçada a si mesma.

- Acho que não chegamos em boa hora... – Hermione comentou baixo.

- Ultimamente não há momento bom por aqui... – foi a resposta de Lucius, antes deste ir em busca de algo para beberem.

Draco se aproximou de Harry e o examinou com cuidado. Tomou-lhe o pulso para medir sua pulsação se surpreendendo em como esta estava muito lenta, quase parando.

- Diga o que aconteceu, talvez tenhamos algo para ajudá-lo.

- Hermione disse que ele foi mordido por um vampiro... – Ron respondeu baixo, não confiando em dizer algo desse porte para que Malfoy fosse diretamente ao Ministério mandar prender o amigo.

- Há quanto tempo? – Draco retirou a capa de pele a jogando sobre o corpo de Harry. Este abriu os olhos para horror de Ron, pois suas pupilas estavam totalmente brancas.

- O que... – o ruivo retrocedeu alguns passos.

- Há quanto tempo ele foi mordido?! – Draco quase gritou com Ron, o encarando seriamente.

- Faz algumas horas, umas quatro horas atrás mais ou menos – Hermione respondeu – Você sabe como curá-lo? Por favor, Malfoy. Viemos aqui para que o ajude...

- Não há cura. É como os lupinos que foram mordidos, se torna uma maldição que se tem que levar pelo resto da vida... – Draco complementou mentalmente – _Uma vida muito longa, quase eterna, para os vampiros..._

- O que vai acontecer então? – Ginny se intrometeu.

- Os vampiros que não nasceram vampiros precisam morrer para reviverem como criaturas. Pelo ferimento, Potter não bebeu muito sangue – Draco encarou Ginevra – Entendam uma coisa... Ele não vai voltar ao que era, pois é uma ida sem volta. Vocês podem deixá-lo morrer definitivamente, sem sangue, ou podem ajudá-lo a reviver. Só que ele vai reviver como um vampiro... A escolha é de vocês...

A ruiva apertou os lábios desviando os olhos para o marido. Todos a olhavam como aguardando sua decisão.

- Deixe-o morrer... – Draco encarou estreitamente ao pai, quem deu sua opinião – Que? Ele vai virar um monstro.

- Não nos cabe intrometer nessa escolha – Draco o repreendeu.

- Ginny... Eu não acredito que você está pensando em qual decisão tomar – Hermione estava cada vez mais indignada – O Harry salvou tanta gente incluindo você e quando é a vez dele, você duvida?

- O senhor Malfoy tem razão... E se ele se tornar um monstro?

- Ginny! – dessa vez quem estava se indignando era Ron.

Então a voz apagada de Astória se fez presente. – Se fosse meu marido que estivesse nesse estado, eu o reviveria sem pensar duas vezes...

Ginny se sentiu ofendida. – Isso porque você não pensa nos seus filhos, caso o seu marido tente estraçalhá-los.

A menção da palavra filho afetou a moça que se levantou e caminhou em direção de Ginny, a olhando com raiva. Antes que a ruiva pudesse pensar, foi atingida no rosto por um tapa.

- Nunca mais diga que eu não ligo pro meu filho! – Draco abraçou a esposa que gritava histérica contra a outra – Nunca ouse a dizer isso! Você não nos conhece!

- Shiii... – o loiro encostou os lábios contra a orelha dela – Nosso filho estará conosco, meu amor... Por favor, eu pedi que confiasse em mim...

A ruiva se afastou com a mão no rosto, impressionada com a ousadia de Astória. Seus olhos começaram a pinicar e o desespero falar mais alto.

- Eu amo o Harry... Mas tenho medo que ele não seja mais ele... Que ele esqueça de mim e dos nossos filhos... – confessou entre soluços.

Draco ajudou a esposa a se sentar e decidido, vendo como ninguém arriscava a dizer nada, achou melhor seguir seus instintos que lhe dizia para não deixar que Potter morresse.

Ninguém ali queria que o sagrado herói morresse no fim das contas, e ele tinha três filhos para criar.

- Anda, ajude-me a levá-lo para a sala ao lado – pediu para Ron que o obedeceu com desagrado.

- Deu a impressão de que você estava falando com um elfo doméstico.

- É a força do hábito. Não tenho culpa que você me passa essa impressão...

Ron colocou os olhos em branco antes de carregar a Harry e seguir o loiro aguado.

- Precisa de ajuda Malfoy? – Hermione se ofereceu prestativa.

- Só preciso de muito sangue – Draco sorriu de canto – Se habilita?

- Eu vou! – Ginny disse decidida – Se Harry tem que beber o sangue de alguém, que seja o meu.

Lucius achou por certo voltar a se intrometer.

- Quem são vocês afinal? Nem parecem magos tradicionais! – então olhou de esguelha para Hermione – Isso não a inclui, claro. Porque nem bruxa legítima você é... – a castanha abriu a boca, inconformada.

- Pai! – Draco o recriminou sem paciência – Não estamos em situação para colocar velhas e tolas rivalidades em discussão!

- Certo! – o patriarca rolou os olhos – O que quero dizer é: Se um vampiro morde um humano e não lhe der de beber sangue vampírico, este começa a adoecer lentamente. Melhor saberem disso antes de saírem fazendo o que vier à cabeça ou por puro altruísmo idiota... –sorriu esnobe ao ter a atenção de todos sobre si. Adorava isso. Então apontou com o bastão para a caçula dos Weasley – Você não duraria um mês...

- E como faremos? – Hermione estava começando a perder as esperanças.

- Sangue animal não o ajudará muito. E sangue de morto é como veneno para eles...

Ron franziu o cenho. Lucius dizia como se alguém ali fosse pegar algum cadáver fresco para roubar-lhe o sangue.

O patriarca olhou diretamente ao filho. – Apenas as criaturas mágicas podem suportar o veneno da mordida de vampiros e lobisomens...

- Ninguém aqui tem gene de alguma criatura, com exceção de Dominique, mas ele ainda é uma criança – Ginny negou rapidamente.

Draco observou como Lily o olhava desde o sofá onde estava acomodada ao lado do irmão. Ela abraçava seu urso de pelúcia e tinha os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho. Então sua vista passou para o filho do meio de Potter, tão igual ao pai...

Albus também o olhava, atento à conversa dos adultos. Seus olhos verdes pediam para que não deixasse o pai morrer...

Finalmente seus olhos se pousaram em James que estava encoberto pela manta e recostado no primo. Lembrou-se que quando foi buscá-los na neve o viu chorando, desesperado sem a mão paterna para lhe socorrer...

Não foi difícil associá-los a Scorpius. Sabendo que seu filho deveria estar se sentindo como esses três, sem rumo, sem ele ali perto para lhe estender a mão.

- Farei o que posso – murmurou se precipitando na sala em que Ron deixara Potter sobre um confortável sofá de veludo e não viu como Albus lhe sorria agradecido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, Draco pousou os olhos sobre o corpo inerte do moreno, sentindo lástima por ele.

Trancou a porta para que nenhum dos outros entrasse, pois se era verdade o que dizia nos livros antigos de sua família, a transformação de um vampiro não era nada gratificante de se ver.

Deveria ter adivinhado que aquele vampiro buscaria Harry Potter, pois segundo suas próprias palavras, ele buscava algum mago de magia poderosa e que ninguém pudesse lhe erguer um dedo.

Aproximando alguns passos, observou como se via claramente as veias das têmporas e do maxilar de Harry, era como se sua pele estivesse ficando transparente. Então o moreno voltou a abrir os olhos com as pupilas brancas.

Sobressaltou com a impressão de que ele o olhava através da película mortuária que vendava seus olhos na escuridão.

Harry então começou a convulsionar, seu corpo se debatendo e de sua garganta escapou um terrível grito de sofrimento.

Do lado de fora Ginny se precipitou com o irmão para a porta tentando abri-la enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos angustiada.

Lucius sabia o que viria então já havia tirado as crianças da sala os levando para o andar de cima junto com Astória.

A ruiva pegou a varinha, mas a amiga segurou seu braço impedindo que arrombasse a porta.

- E se Malfoy o matar? Não confio nele!

- Deixe-o tentar. Era o que Harry queria, foi isso que ele me disse lá fora depois de lutar contra o vampiro. Foi por isso que eu o trouxe aqui – Ron parou de forçar a entrada após ouvir o que dizia – Harry me disse que teria que falar com Draco Malfoy, pois ele era o único que sabia sobre essas criaturas e talvez pudesse ajudá-lo...

Ginny puxou o braço e se afastou de todos. Era horrível ouvir o grito do esposo, como se estivesse sentindo tanta dor.

Do lado de dentro, Harry rasgava as faixas e parte da roupa, como se algo o estivesse sufocando e precisava abrir passagem para respirar.

Draco sabia que essa dor e desespero eram porque seu coração estava parando e logo deixaria de bater. Não podia permitir que parasse antes de dar-lhe sangue, então puxou a manga da camisa expondo seu pulso machucado pela mordida do vampiro horas atrás. Ainda sangrava por não ter dado atenção ao ferimento.

Para verter mais sangue fechou a mão em punho e forçou a ferida. Franziu o cenho sentindo dor e viu como o sangue lhe escorria em abundância. Não perdeu tempo levando o braço contra a boca de Potter, que ainda se sacudia contra o sofá.

O sangue escorreu pelos lábios secos manchando os dentes e deslizando pela língua de Harry que no mesmo instante parava de se mexer até quedar-se completamente imóvel, os olhos semi-abertos e sem respirar.

Notando como os braços de Potter pendiam inertes com as pontas dos dedos manchadas com o próprio sangue, Draco ergueu o queixo fechando os olhos com pesar.

Era pouco sangue em comparação ao que o moreno havia perdido durante essas horas. Se eles tivessem vindo antes, talvez pudesse salvar-lhe a vida...

Afastou do corpo com um sentimento tão ruim por dento, como se lhe apertasse o peito e deu-lhe as costas negando vê-lo nesse estado.

O que diria aos filhos dele?

Por mais que tentasse se convencer que não havia chance, que quando eles chegaram ali já era tarde demais, esse sentimento não ia embora.

- Você me salvou aquele dia e eu não pude fazer o mesmo por você... – sussurrou tristemente – Sinto muito Harry...

Então as chamas das velas que iluminavam o quarto começaram a ondular diante seus olhos como se uma brisa estivesse soprando pelo ambiente.

Não teve tempo de buscar o motivo dessa quebra de harmonia, quando sentiu uma presença em suas costas fazendo seu coração se agitar e teve os pulsos segurados com firmeza impedindo que se movesse.

- Não sinta Malfoy... – a voz de Potter foi sussurrada contra sua orelha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Resp. Reviews:**

Lithos – olá, que bom que esteja acompanhando. Obrigada por comentar, bjs.

Lis Martin – olá, tudo bom? Nossa, fico extremamente feliz por suas maravilhosas palavras e apoio! Nem sei o que dizer! Agradeço de coração todo carinho! Quanto à fic, a Hermione não deduz nada sobre o Draco, mas como Ginny está desesperada porque o Harry está morrendo, ela acha melhor seguir o que o amigo disse, que era procurarem o Draco para saber se há uma cura pra ele, então ela resolve ir em busca do nosso loiro. Adorei seu comentário! Bjks.

**N/A:** pois é, eu tentei postar um por dia, mas como trabalho cedo e volto tarde, não deu pra manter o ritmo da postagem. Então tentarei fazer da seguinte forma: postarei um capítulo por dia nos finais de semana e postarei quando der no meio da semana. Acho que isso responde as duvidas que me perguntaram nos reviews e caso aja outros leitores querendo saber sobre as postagens. Até o próximo!

Sanae.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** a partir daqui, tenho que esclarecer que Drácula e seus personagens pertencem a Bram Stoker. Este fic não se trata exatamente de um crossover por apenas mencionar os personagem de Drácula, mas o sobrenome Van Helsing eu uso aqui sem escrúpulos e na maior cara lavada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**5**

- Não sinta Malfoy...

Draco sabia que era o medo que fazia com que seu coração batesse cada vez mais rápido e Potter parecia que podia sentir isso, visto que afundou o nariz por seu cabelo encostando em sua nuca. Tentou se soltar, mas o moreno firmou seu agarre, colando o corpo contra o seu.

- Às vezes queria te odiar por isso... Por ter me trazido de volta com seu sangue... – Harry voltou a sussurrar, encostando os lábios contra a pele pálida e macia.

- Não entendo porque você sobreviveu se perdeu muito sangue antes de chegar aqui.

- Sim, você sabe... – Harry sorriu contra seu pescoço – Posso sentir quando está mentindo... Seu corpo fica tenso imperceptivelmente e sua voz muda um milésimo de tom. Se eu ainda estivesse na condição de humano jamais notaria isso... – então ficou em silêncio, vendo pela primeira vez ao redor.

As velas incomodavam um pouco, mas nada alarmante. A parte escura conseguia ver perfeitamente se quisesse e era mais confortante às retinas que na claridade. Sentia o cheiro que desprendia de Malfoy sobressaindo pelo perfume que ele usava. Era um cheiro doce e embriagante quase como o absinto. Quanto mais o coração agitava fazendo o sangue circular com rapidez pelas veias, mais forte se tornava o odor. E podia enxergar a aura ao redor do corpo dele, prateado.

Draco relaxou o corpo e tentou girar o rosto para vê-lo, mas o moreno o impediu.

- Não faça isso... Não será uma visão muito agradável...

Com receio, o loiro ficou imóvel por um instante para em seguida se pronunciar decidido. – Quero vê-lo mesmo assim. Acho que não está tão pior de quando chegou em minha casa.

Como não houve objeção, Draco voltou a girar o rosto para trás, para ver como Potter ainda tinha os olhos brancos e a boca vermelha com seu sangue. Então notou que a pele do moreno se desprendia e caía grotescamente.

- Oh Merlin... – tentou se afastar, horrorizado com o que via, mas Potter não deixou o arrastando ao sofá onde o jogou com brutalidade montando sobre si para imobilizá-lo.

- Eu avisei.

Harry sorriu quando Draco tentou agredi-lo. Bloqueou com agilidade e rapidez seus golpes e lhe tomou a varinha quando pensou em empunhá-la. Depois de forcejar consigo um pouco mais, o loiro finalmente ficou quieto.

- Me deixe ir... – Harry sentia como o medo era camuflado na voz de Malfoy e isso o perturbou mais que pensava...

Se Draco tinha medo e repulsa de _algo_ como ele. Por que o trouxe de volta?

- Por que não deixou que eu morresse, se sabia que eu me tornaria isso?! – Potter começou a gritar, enraivecido. Segurou o pescoço pálido com a mão esquerda enquanto a outra ainda mantinha segurado um dos braços de Malfoy – Eu sinto tanta dor... – agora sussurrava – E tanta sede... E tanta necessidade de calor...

- Eu não sei! – Draco tentou gritar, mas estava quase sendo estrangulado – Eu... Apenas queria que você vivesse... – levou o braço livre contra o peito do moreno, o sangue e a pele deste lhe escorrendo pelos dedos – ...Potter... Me deixe apenas encontrar meu filho... – seus olhos imploravam, presos aos da criatura – Depois pode me... Matar... Se... Quiser...

Harry o observou pensativo vendo seu rosto, seu cabelo esparramado contra o sofá, em como sua respiração era agitada pela falta de ar... Soltou seu pescoço, vendo agora como ele tossia e buscava oxigênio.

Quando Malfoy finalmente se acalmava e o mirava sem saber o que esperar, Harry puxou seu braço ferido e lentamente passou a língua contra o sangue que ainda escorria.

Draco franziu o cenho com dor, mas ficou imóvel, permitindo que o outro sentisse o gosto de seu sangue. Sua outra mão se fechou contra o estofado quando o moreno passou a sugar-lhe o líquido quente e viscoso.

- Está me machucando... – reclamou quando a dor ficou quase insuportável. Sentia como o sangue era extraído de suas veias.

Então foi encarado por um par de olhos verdes tão intensos que soltou a respiração.

Seu sangue estava fazendo com que a transformação terminasse. Notou isso quando a pele morta terminou por desprender do corpo do moreno desvendando outra pele. Então sentiu que Potter mudava a forma de sugá-lo, tornando menos doloroso e mais prazeroso... Tão prazeroso que arrepiava seu corpo a ponto de fazê-lo encrespar os dedos contra o tecido do estofado.

- _Ah-mmm_... – arregalou os olhos quando o gemido escapou por sua boca. E por mais que tentava reagir, não conseguia se desprender desses olhos verdes – _Nn_... Harry...

Harry estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no rosto atraído por sua expressão, um misto de desespero, vergonha que corava suas faces e de entrega... Seus dedos se embrenharam pelos fios platinados da nuca, o polegar tocando o contorno do maxilar...

Lembrou-se que nunca vira Malfoy olhá-lo dessa forma quase íntima...

E finalmente a consciência voltou arrastada por suas lembranças.

Afastou horrorizado consigo mesmo, vendo como o corpo do loiro caía deitado no sofá onde outrora ele próprio estava deitado à beira da morte. O peito de Malfoy subia e descia com rapidez, o coração desesperado com a falta de sangue... Sangue que bebeu avidamente a ponto de quase matá-lo. Mesmo assim, mantinha os olhos presos aos seus, as pupilas azuis acinzentadas com uma névoa de entorpecimento.

Angustiado, tomou-lhe pelo rosto. – Perdoe-me, Malfoy... Não conseguia me controlar...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando a porta se abriu, Ginny se levantou do sofá apreensiva, mas ao ter diante de si a um Harry Potter banhado de sangue trazendo nos braços a Malfoy, ela retrocedeu os passos com temor.

Lucius derrubou seu copo de conhaque ao ver o estado do filho. Fazia alguns minutos que havia descido para esperar o resultado junto com os demais.

- Harry... O que você fez? – a esposa o olhava como se fosse um monstro.

- Eu... Não... – negou com a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado.

O patriarca usou o bastão para empurrar a ruiva de lado e chegar ao filho. Com cuidado encostou dois dedos em seu pescoço comprovando que ainda estava vivo.

- Ele precisa de repouso. Traga-o por aqui...

Obedecendo, Harry seguiu ao senhor Malfoy até um dos quartos. Ali encontrou com a esposa de Draco que ao vê-los, foi em auxílio do marido.

Deitou Malfoy na cama cuidando para não machucá-lo. Seus dedos passaram pela testa do loiro retirando os fios que lhe grudavam no rosto... Rogava que ele estivesse bem...

- Saia daqui! – Astória o empurrou longe do esposo – Agora que você está vivo, pode ir embora. Já não basta a desgraça que nos aconteceu, você quase mata o meu marido.

- Eu posso...

- Já basta! – Astória voltou a empurrá-lo em direção da porta – Saia daqui! Fica longe da gente! – então ela estreitou os olhos sibilando – Fica longe do Draco...

Harry franziu o cenho enquanto afastava até a porta. Voltou a olhar para Malfoy antes de ter a porta batida com força pela moça.

Estranhou a reação de Astória, não o fato dela estar com raiva de si e pelo estado do marido, mas o estranho era o ultimo comentário... A forma como ela disse aquilo.

- Pode usar o quarto ao lado. – o patriarca o distraiu dos pensamentos – Depois sua mulher lhe ensina onde é o quarto dos seus filhos.

Quando Lucius foi se retirar, teve o braço segurado. Seu corpo instantaneamente se imobilizou e isso o fez ficar preocupado.

- Preciso de alguns esclarecimentos... – Harry disse calmo e lentamente, para mais medo do outro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Um dos mais antigos livros de vampiros que se tem história e que foi banido pelos diversos países bruxos é o intitulado Conde Louis Gabriel Lufter escrito pelo Dr. Abraham Van Helsing datado em meados de 1840 a 1850 não se sabe ao certo._

_Van Helsing era um bruxo irlandês e provinha de uma antiga linhagem de caçadores de criaturas. Seus métodos chocaram a sociedade bruxa da época, e sua fama se estendeu principalmente entre os muggles que o idolatravam por ele ser "invencível" e "com poderes mágicos" capaz de vencer qualquer coisa._

_Neste livro o Dr. Van Helsing não ensina seus métodos nem detalha seus armamentos, mas descreve com clareza a condição de um vampiro._

_A transformação é demorada e dolorosa para aquele que foi infectado. E suas características variam de criatura para criatura, dependendo do nível mágico em seus genes._

_Como ele mesmo menciona num trecho: "Toda caçada é única e cada criatura deixa registrada sua personalidade. Nunca subestimei os vampiros, pois eles sempre nos surpreendem"._

_Um dos membros que compunha o grupo de Helsing foi mordido por um vampiro e depois, infelizmente tivera de ser morto pelo próprio líder por apresentar características extremamente violentas e sanguinárias._

_A pessoa afetada precisa morrer para reviver como vampiro. O sangue que lhe é ofertado e que provém da própria criatura que o mordeu é o suprimento para que essa mutação se conclua com sucesso._

_Cria-se então o "laço" que une mestre e escravo e o instinto de seguir aquele que lhe deu nova vida, como se beber de seu sangue fosse como o cordão umbilical..._

_Por estes fatos, o vampiro não transforma qualquer um, apenas aquele que ele quer e necessita para sua ninhada. Existem os que vivem solitários sem criar vínculos com outros da sua espécie._

_Descobriu-se que sangue animal não revitaliza um vampiro, apenas corta a sede de sangue. Também era de conhecimento do Dr. Helsing que o sangue de um morto era como veneno, pois os coágulos se expandia com rapidez em seu corpo isento de anticorpos matando os glóbulos vermelhos._

_O sangue que os nutria era em si o sangue humano. Também lhe servia para aumentar o calor do corpo e aguçar o sexto sentido e o poder mágico._

_Porém, o sangue mais rico que consistia na capacidade total de seus poderes e matava a necessidade de beber sangue durante cerca de uma semana era os de outras criaturas mágicas, por isso o conflito milenar entre vampiros e lobisomens que perduraram até a última grande matança que extinguiram com os vampiros..._

_Conde Lufter foi um dos últimos clientes de Van Helsing que o contratara para eliminar uma manada de Lobisomens que invadiam a pequena cidade perto da Pensilvânia onde o conde residia. Eram sete dias de terror a cada mês..._

_Se tornaram grandes amigos e em algumas das caçadas o próprio conde o acompanhou se mostrando um forte e habilidoso aliado, então Van Herlsing descobriu que Lufter era um vampiro. E através de relatos do próprio conde, souberam que a maioria das renomadas famílias de classe alta da Irlanda e Escócia descendia dos vampiros._

_Como uma pessoa tão culta e amável poderia ser um monstro? Este passou a ser o tormento para Van Helsing e o que pôs fim ao convívio entre eles. Abraham se sentiu traído e enganado..._

_A descendência de Louis Lufter veio à publico e o caçador foi impelido a eliminá-lo a pedido da sociedade que tanto protegia... Criaturas deveriam ser mortas para o bem da humanidade..._

_Conde Louis Gabriel Lufter nunca mais foi visto e seus bens confiscados. Ele não deixou descendentes..._

"_Às vezes me questiono quais das criaturas que existem na face da Terra é a mais cruel e desumana... Os amaldiçoados ou os humanos que podem amaldiçoá-los?" - A. Van Helsing._

Harry fechou os olhos e encostou contra a parede. A água quente que caía sobre seu corpo levando embora o resto de sangue e pele morta lhe era indiferente nesse momento.

As palavras ditas pelo senhor Malfoy ainda estavam agitadas em sua cabeça...

Agora entendia o porquê da sensação de dependência e a necessidade de estar perto de Draco Malfoy...

Não importava que havia sido mordido por um vampiro e que este lhe dera sangue infectado. Era muito pouco para concluir o estágio de transformação. O sangue que lhe reviveu e que estava ligado era o sangue de Malfoy...

O sangue que lhe corria pelo corpo...

Esmurrou a parede sentindo a boca salivar só de pensar no corpo e no rosto de Malfoy. Em como ele era quente e o sabor que ele deixou em sua língua...

- Merlin... Eu não sou um monstro... – então abriu os olhos ao ouvir que alguém entrava no quarto e se sentava na cama. Não precisava ver, pois pelo cheiro, era sua esposa.

Ouvia com nitidez que chegava a ser insuportável, principalmente o som alto era como se fosse rasgar-lhe os tímpanos. Também podia sentir o cheiro das pessoas com maior nitidez. O resto parecia-lhe normal como sempre.

Fechou o grifo e puxou uma toalha se secando superficialmente antes de atá-la na cintura. Quando deixou o banheiro lá estava Ginny o olhando preocupada.

Não disse nada notando que ela estava com medo, então passou a se vestir ignorando sua presença.

Odiava isso... Agora todos teriam medo de si e o evitaria.

- Harry... Eu vim trazer os seus óculos... – ela se levantou da cama com receio e se aproximou do marido – Você está melhor? Os nossos filhos queriam ver você, mas achei melhor eles te verem amanhã. Hoje foi um dia muito cansativo...

Harry parou de abotoar a camisa sentindo uma certa raiva dela. Virou para encará-la e sentiu mais raiva quando ela se afastou dois passos quando a encarou.

- Escuta Ginny... – respirou fundo tentando ser compreensivo, mas estava difícil entender – Por que você não foi lá me ajudar? Eu preferia que fosse o seu sangue...

- Eu não podia... – a ruiva desviou os olhos - O senhor Malfoy disse que se um vampiro mordesse um humano sem transformá-lo adoeceria e morreria em menos de um mês...

Harry se entristeceu visivelmente. Ergueu a mão e viu como a esposa fechava os olhos e se encolhia um pouco, mas não parou. Encostou um dedo no braço dela deslizando a ponta até o pulso.

- E não quis manchar sua pele imaculada com um arranhão para me dedicar um pouco de vida... Não haveria mordida... Não haveria Malfoy entre a gente... Apenas haveria um laço inquebrantável que nos uniria além da vida e da morte...

Ginny arregalou os olhos e o mirou sentida.

Harry se afastou e vestiu o casaco antes de sair...

Ali, sozinha, Ginny não resistiu e começou a chorar. Sentou-se na cama tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Havia ficado com tanto medo de Harry não voltar a ser o seu Harry, que se esqueceu que haviam jurado permanecerem sempre juntos, se amparando nos momentos mais difíceis.

Suas palavras nesse momento, seu rosto, a tristeza em seus olhos verdes... Este era Harry Potter... O que a conquistou, o que lutou na guerra... O pai carinhoso e o esposo amável...

- Harry... Me perdoa...

Do lado de fora, Harry estava recostado na porta. Suspirou com pesar fechando os olhos.

Podia perdoá-la, pois era de sua natureza perdoar a todos, mas não podia deixar de sentir o que sentia...

Decepção e mágoa...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando o sol estava erguendo no horizonte, o Ministério da Magia começava seu funcionamento.

Bruxas e magos logo tomaram o saguão e os corredores em mais um cansativo dia de trabalho.

Os jornais locais e o famoso O Profeta Diário anunciavam em primeira página a Lei que o Congresso estava para aprovar.

Exclusão de todos os mestiços de criaturas mágicas do convívio social...

A notícia correu rapidamente pela população e todos estava a favor. Todos queriam que essa nova medida fosse aprovada e quanto antes tirassem os monstros, melhor seria a vida da comunidade.

O Ministro seguia por um dos corredores cumprimentando animadamente a todos que cruzava seu caminho. Simpático e divertido respeitava todos sem se importar se era o faxineiro ou o vice-diretor da multinacional mais promissora do país.

Seu status havia subido mais da metade e seu mandato parecia ser o melhor que já existiu na última década.

Quando entrou na sala de reuniões, ali já estavam todos os membros de sua comissão particular.

- Bom dia a todos! – sentou-se em seu posto de Ministro da Magia – O que temos para hoje?

Uma senhora ajuntou os papéis sobre a mesa e pôs-se a ditar a agenda, mas o que mais atraiu a atenção de Springs foi uma reunião em particular.

Às dez horas da manhã desse dia, seria a votação para sua Lei e dependendo do resultado, poderia finalmente colocar em prática o seu mandato.

Seus dedos deslizaram sobre o anel que ficava em seu dedo médio da mão esquerda com uma leve tristeza no olhar.

O grande dia que esperou durante tantos anos estava chegando...

Então a lareira particular de seu gabinete se acendeu saindo das chamas verdes um homem de cabelo negro que chegava abaixo dos ombros em caracóis. Vestia sobre a calça de couro e a camisa vinho uma capa do mesmo material da calça que lhe chegava até os tornozelos encobrindo as botas de cano longo de couro de basilisco. As luvas também estavam presentes assim como o chapéu de aba larga que lhe encobria parcialmente os olhos deixando à mostra apenas o queixo com a barba mal feita.

Atrás dele saíram mais três homens e uma moça.

- Atrapalho a reunião Ministro Springs? – sua voz soou baixa e ladeou um sorriso quando as mulheres ali presentes quase tiveram um ataque e os homens o mediam de cima a baixo com o nariz torcido.

Alfred sorriu amplamente. – De forma alguma Dr. Van Helsing! Estava ansioso por sua chegada para tratar sobre os negócios.

- Espero que seja algo grande como me informou, pois não saio de meu país para prestar serviços pequenos...

Com displicência e tremenda cara-de-pau, todos ali viram como ele puxava uma cadeira, sentava e jogava as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa dando ênfase na lâmina que detalhava a ponta do solado da bota e da faca atada na lateral da perna direita.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Resp. Reviews**

...Makie... – olá, obrigada pelo comentário, espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjks.

neeBear – olá, nossa amei seu comentário extra grande! Fico muito feliz de estar escrevendo algo que te prende dessa forma! Não tenho palavras para agradecer tanto carinho! Devo ficar convencida com tanto elogios? Eu estou convencida! XDDD Eu pretendo continuar sim com as outras fics, mas não quero escrever sem inspiração para não perder a qualidade. Falando nisso, acho que foi um review seu que eu li em Momentos de Loucura né? Obrigada por comentar nele tbm! Eu ainda vou dar término. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fanfic tbm. Quanto ao vamp, bem que poderia considerar sua idéia e deixá-lo como o Edward de Crpúsculo, mas então essa fanfic seria o crossover mais doido por misturar Harry Potter, Drácula, Anne Rice e Crepúsculo. Alguém tem idéia pra mais algum??? XD Obrigada pelo comentário, até o próximo cap! Bjs.

black blusher – olá, obrigada pelo review! Ainda bem que vc gostou do finalzinho XD Queria dar uma introdução bem sensual para começar o HxD! Bjs.

Karly – olá, desculpa a demora, mas finalmente o cap novo! Vou tentar postar outro hj pra compensar ontem que não postei. ;) Bjks.

Kathrina Ichihara – olá, obrigada por comentar! Fico muito feliz quando leio o que vcs estão achando da fic. Bem, vou tentar postar o máximo seguido. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bjs. Bjs.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Astória andava de um lado a outro quando Lucius entrou no quarto.

- O que há? – foi em direção do filho achando que essa agitação toda era porque ele não estava bem.

- Por que o senhor permitiu que ele se envolvesse?

O patriarca a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Está assim por causa disso?

- Ele vai ficar pendente do Draco! – Astória apertou os punhos – Minha família é tão antiga e tradicional quanto a família Malfoy. Sei que os vampiros nunca abandonam aquele que o criou, pois o vínculo é mais forte. Apenas com a morte do mestre eles estão libertos.

- Resumindo, Harry Potter nunca abandonará o Draco até que ele morra, e com certeza ele evitará que isso aconteça tão já... – sorriu de canto.

Astória finalmente compreendeu. – O senhor quis que isso acontecesse! Como pôde?

Lucius caminhou até a janela, ignorando a revolta e indignação lançados pela nora.

Conhecia muito mais da vida de Springs do que qualquer um ali no Ministério. E sabia que ele ia matar todas as criaturas mágicas que existia na Inglaterra.

Alfred Springs tinha na realidade três filhos. O primogênito era o único que não nasceu squib e possuía um nível tolerável de magia. O rapaz deveria ter no máximo quinze anos...

Ainda se lembrava do rosto do menino quando Fenrir Greyback o mordeu deixando uma ferida profunda em parte do seu pescoço e ombro direito. Os aurores conseguiram salvá-lo, mas a maldição estava em seu corpo para o resto da vida. Como ainda era considerada uma criança no seu parecer, não agüentou o fardo, pois já passavam por perseguição por ser filho de pai muggle e mãe mestiça de muggle e acabou se suicidando dois dias depois...

Alfred Springs nem sonhava em trabalhar no Ministério nessa época, então a notícia ficou isolada e ninguém mais soube. Depois da guerra lá estava o gordo e simpático mago muggle, tomando parte do Conselho e subindo de cargo no Ministério...

Por trás daquele sorriso carismático existia muito rancor e sentimento de vingança...

- Harry Potter vai querer ficar entre a gente... Mas eu juro que não vou permitir... – essa frase de Astória chamou de volta a atenção do patriarca.

- Não seja burra, sua estúpida – sibilou com desprezo fazendo com que a moça caísse sentada aos pés da cama – Nem sonha em estragar esse feito. Não percebe que estou tentando ajudar o meu filho e meu neto?

- Ajudar? – Astória riu sem humor – Condenando seu próprio filho?

- Harry Potter é considerado o mago mais poderoso dessa época e ele cuidará do Draco e do Scorpius não permitindo que nada aconteça a eles. Não sei como o novo Ministro da Magia fará para eliminar as criaturas, mas sei que ele fará isso – voltou a mirada para fora da janela – Foi uma jogada do destino que justamente Potter foi mordido pelo vampiro se tornando uma criatura mágica.

Astória passou o braço pelos olhos antes de sair do quarto batendo a porta, começava a odiar o sogro. Jamais permitiria que Harry Potter ficasse entre eles.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry permaneceu o dia em seu quarto com as cortinas fechadas para manter a escuridão. Seus olhos estavam sensíveis a claridade, mas independente disso, não precisava usar os óculos.

Passou os dedos pelo braço sentindo a pele também sensível ao toque. E a dor de cabeça não passava por causa dos sons confusos e estridentes.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali. Fazia algumas horas que Hermione tentou falar consigo para que descesse para comer. Nem ela tinha certeza se seu organismo aceitasse outra coisa além do sangue e ela achava por certo tentar se alimentar por meio convencional.

Negou responder-lhe...

Sentia falta dos filhos, mas havia o medo de machucá-los. E se reagisse de forma agressiva e sem controle como quando atacou Malfoy?

Quando seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao loiro, seu interior clamou para vê-lo. Levou a mão ao peito e o comprimiu fechando os olhos.

Estava sentindo essa necessidade fazia algumas horas, desde quando o sol ficou mais alto beirando o meio dia.

Com um longo suspiro olhou para a porta. E no instante seguinte já a atravessava, cuidando para ninguém o ver. Teve que encobrir os olhos com a mão quando a claridade do sol tornou-se forte demais para agüentar. Assim mesmo cruzou o corredor adentrando no quarto de Malfoy.

Ficou mais aliviado que as janelas também estavam fechadas e que Astória não estava ali.

Então pousou a mirada sobre o corpo deitado sobre a confortável cama...

Malfoy estava limpo e vestia um pijama de seda branco. Uma coberta macia e peluda cobria até a altura do peito e seus braços repousavam sobre ela.

Tocou o rosto do loiro com cuidado para não despertá-lo então se debruçou contra ele apoiando a outra mão no colchão ao lado de seu corpo.

- Draco...

Olhos prateados se abriram lentamente e o fitou com sono. – ...Harry...?

- Posso dormir com você Draco?

Draco finalmente despertou notando que o outro estava muito perto, praticamente sobre si. Suas mãos logo interpôs entre seus corpos.

- O que faz aqui Potter? – ficou preocupado em ser mordido novamente. Ainda estava muito fraco.

- Por favor... – Harry disse baixinho o mirando penetrante. Mesmo estando escuro, podia ver o brilho nos olhos verdes – Meu corpo pede descanso, mas não consigo dormir. É como se me faltasse algo... E eu não consigo fazer parar...

Draco notou como ele estava desesperado, confuso e envergonhado de estar ali. Deveria negar e mandá-lo embora, mas...

- Por que estou assim? – Harry fechou os olhos com força – Por que não consigo fazer nada?

- Infelizmente não sou um vampiro para te ensinar como controlar seu corpo e seus novos poderes... – sussurrou com pesar.

Harry voltou a fitá-lo com aquela intensidade quase sufocante. – Então por que _necessito_ de você?

Draco não conseguiu responder. Sabia que Potter sentia isso porque foi seu sangue que o trouxe de volta. Então retirou as mãos contra o corpo do moreno para virar de lado abrindo um espaço que foi prontamente preenchido pelo corpo do outro.

Harry não se conteve quando sentiu o calor de Malfoy. O envolveu pelas costas ficando de corpos colados.

Essa proximidade fez com que o vazio de dentro desaparecesse aos poucos e finalmente pôde relaxar.

Draco por sua vez estava um pouco tenso. Sentia praticamente todo o corpo de Potter, sua força e seu poder instável que lhe causava leves arrepios pela espinha...

E sentia como se estivesse traindo sua esposa ao permitir que outra pessoa dormisse consigo invadindo seu espaço pessoal dessa forma.

Tolice, disse a si mesmo fechando os olhos para voltar a dormir. Se Potter fosse mulher, talvez sim seria um ato de traição...

Ficaram em silencio.

Harry ficou observando a nuca pálida e os fios louros que a cobria superficialmente. Também conseguia ver parte da orelha, incluindo lóbulo macio. Era atraente...

Se perguntou se achava essa região atrativa por agora ser vampiro, como naqueles filmes que assistia quando garoto aproveitando que os tios não estavam.

Então se lembrou nas palavras de Malfoy...

- Acharei seu filho e o trarei de volta... – sussurrou-lhe perto da orelha. Draco arregalou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater dolorosamente – Sei que pensa nele o tempo todo e se culpa por não conseguir achá-lo... – voltou a sussurrar – Talvez essa maldição sirva para algo, além de me torturar por toda eternidade...

- Por que faria isso? Por causa do vínculo? – apertou os punhos com raiva e impotência.

- Sabe que eu faria isso independente do que aconteceu...

Draco fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos em punho arrastando a coberta para encobrir o rosto. Potter sempre foi assim. Não importava quem era, nem o que fez. Se tratando de uma criança que precisava de ajuda ele faria o possível para ajudar. Essa característica não era culpa do vínculo, vinha de seu caráter...

- Sim, eu sei...

Harry apertou o abraço deslizando uma mão pelo braço de Malfoy como forma de apoio. – Dorme tranqüilamente... Assim que o sol baixar eu o buscarei sem descanso... Prometo...

Ficaram novamente em silencio.

O sono de um vampiro não era bem como o dos demais. Eles não se desligavam completamente da realidade. Sabia o que se passava ao seu redor, ouvia as coisas e tinha noção do que estava perto de si.

Harry sabia que Draco dormia ao seu lado, a respiração lenta e pausada. Sabia também que o sol estava baixando lentamente pela claridade que ultrapassava as frestas das cortinas diminuírem de intensidade. Sabia que Hermione passava frente à porta de hora em hora e que teve uma vez que o patriarca pensou em entrar no quarto, mas mudou de idéia indo embora. Ouviu as vozes distantes de seus filhos e de Ron e sabia que Ginny estava no quarto ao lado.

Mas essas percepções se misturavam com o mundo dos sonhos, tornando tudo confuso em sua cabeça...

Via pessoas estranhas e ouvia dialetos desconhecidos. Então via a escuridão se aproximar de si, como querendo devorá-lo. E a imagem de uma cruz aparecia em meio à tempestade, com alguém pregado nela.

Abriu os olhos.

Alguém se aproximava e seus instintos se aguçaram. Sua pele se arrepiou e um sentimento de alerta dominou seu corpo.

Draco ainda dormia entre seus braços...

Não havia mais claridade entrando pelas janelas, sinal de que já era noite, apenas o fogo na lareira dispensava uma escassa claridade por estar tampado com uma tela de segurança. Varreu o quarto com os olhos brilhando de tom avermelhado até que parou na porta entrecerrando as pálpebras.

Astória caminhava pelo corredor trazendo uma bandeja com o jantar do marido. Havia tudo que ele mais gostava.

Seu vestido longo de tom preto caía por seu corpo como uma segunda pele terminando numa longa cauda que se arrastava atrás de seus passos. Um decote canoa deixava à mostra seu colo e ombros.

Parou frente à porta e respirou fundo. Tinha se arrumado como Draco gostava, mostrando elegância e sensualidade. Seu cabelo estava totalmente preso com algumas finas mechas a lhe cair graciosamente pela lateral do rosto.

Quando entrou, duas velas se acenderam magicamente clareando um pouco o ambiente. Deixou a bandeja sobre a cômoda perto da entrada e girou o corpo para vê-lo. Então seus olhos pousaram sobre a cama.

Sorriu ao ver como o esposo dormia tranqüilamente. Aproximou e com carinho beijou-lhe o rosto, afagando os fios platinados.

Harry estava encostado na parede ao lado da janela onde a claridade das velas não alcançava. De braços cruzados e queixo erguido via a cena silenciosamente com um certo desprezo no olhar.

- Querido... – Astória lhe sussurrou ao ouvido – Acorda...

Draco se moveu um pouco antes de abrir os olhos e fitá-la sonolento. – Olá... – ele sorriu ao reconhecê-la. Estendeu a mão e puxou-lhe pelo rosto delicadamente para um pequeno beijo.

- Eu trouxe seu jantar.

Com um pouco de incômodo em se mover, Draco se sentou recostando na cabeceira da cama entre os travesseiros.

- Você está linda...

Astória sorriu amplamente. – Se você quiser mais alguma coisa eu posso trazer. Prefere comer na cama ou na mesa perto da lareira?

- Amor... – ela parou antes de pegar a bandeja e o olhou apreensiva – Eu estou bem. E sabe que eu adoro quando me trata assim... – a notou relaxar o corpo – Mas peço que acompanhe as visitas no jantar e os recepcione em meu lugar...

- Você vai ficar bem?

Draco afirmou com a cabeça. Então a viu se aproximar, lhe selar os lábios com um beijo e sair do quarto.

Quando ficou sozinho, pegou a varinha debaixo do travesseiro. – Lumus - o quarto clareou desvendando a Harry Potter – Como eu imagi...

Draco ficou mudo vendo a Potter pela primeira vez depois da transformação. Como o moreno se afugentava no escuro, não o via desde quando o reviveu.

A pele de Harry estava branca e de aspecto aveludado. O cabelo lhe caía despontado pelo rosto e pescoço totalmente desgrenhado e negro como o petróleo que brilhava conforme a claridade.

Quando o moreno se acostumou com a repentina luz, abriu os olhos e o mirou, desvendando o intenso verde de suas íris. Devido o contraste com sua pele clara, seus olhos pareciam contornados de preto por seus cílios negros como o cabelo assim como a estilizada sobrancelha, dando mais ênfase no olhar. A boca era de um rosado mais puxado para o vermelho dando uma harmonia em suas feições masculinas. E ele parecia mais alto e de ombros mais largos do que Draco se lembrava...

Potter se desencostou da parede e caminhou em sua direção. Draco também não se lembrava dele ter tanta confiança em si mesmo.

Com a mão, Harry encobriu a ponta da varinha. Assim que a luz deixou de bater em seu rosto, seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos com a retina em um risco na vertical, como os felinos.

- Então é dessa forma que os vampiros conseguem ver na escuridão? – Draco estava impressionado. Harry franziu o cenho sem entender.

- A luz ainda me incomoda a ponto de doer... – disse baixo.

- Nox... – Draco findou o feitiço e guardou a varinha. Ficaram em silencio sem saberem o que dizer. Malfoy sentia como o moreno o olhava e isso o incomodava. – Poderia parar de fazer isso?

- Quantos anos vivem os veelas?

Draco finalmente o olhou, sem entender a repentina pergunta. – Por que exatamente quer saber isso?

- Curiosidade – deu de ombros.

- Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo vivem as veelas legítimas... Nunca encontraram um cadáver delas para comprovarem. Alguns dizem que elas se exilam em um local distante quando estão morrendo...

- E quanto aos mestiços de veelas?

Malfoy riu. – Vivemos como os humanos normais se é isso que quer saber. Não temos superpoderes e retardamento do envelhecimento natural.

Então parou de rir ao notar que Harry apertou os lábios e desviou os olhos para o piso, tristemente.

- Então você irá morrer como todos...

Draco começou a se perturbar ainda mais, seu coração batendo mais rápido. – Pare... Não pode me considerar dessa forma... – passou a mão pelo cabelo em desespero – Não sou um vampiro, não sou um mestre... Eu nunca saberei como te instruir, como fazer a dor parar, como te aliviar desse peso...

Harry sentia como se um buraco se abria dentro de si e o frio voltava a dominá-lo. – Eu não consigo... – grunhiu dolorosamente sentindo-se desprezado – Não é fácil ser dependente de você... É como um instinto... Eu sei que estou errado, mas eu preciso disso...

Malfoy viu como o moreno ajoelhava do lado da cama e deitava a cabeça em suas pernas, suas mãos se agarrando ao cobertor envolta de seu quadril. Sabia que foi um erro ter-lhe salvado a vida e as palavras de Potter ainda estava em sua mente...

_- Por que não deixou que eu morresse, se sabia que eu me tornaria isso!?_

Draco estendeu a mão para tocar no cabelo de Potter, mas não o fez. Fechou os olhos com tristeza tampando o rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

No fundo não sabia que era dessa forma, pois nos livros apenas mencionavam a dependência de vampiros em relação a outros vampiros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria empurrá-lo para longe de si, não conseguia... Seria pela culpa? Tudo estava começando a ficar confuso... Criaturas mágicas, seu filho, sua esposa, sua vida, seu pai, Harry Potter...

Principalmente essa sensação desconhecida que estava dentro de si...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus sentou ao lado da irmã, que abraçada ao seu urso mirava pela janela. Ela estava calada desde que viu o pai naquelas condições antes de deixarem a Toca.

- Ei Lily, eu trouxe o seu livro. Quer continuar com a história?

A menina o olhou sem ânimo dando de ombros. Albus puxou sua mochila e de dentro tirou o livro. Da mesma forma que anteriormente o abriu e folheou até a página em que estava.

- A guerra teve início naquele dia. E muitos foram mortos em nome do rei, pois ao seu lado, estava um dos mais perigosos guerreiros, considerado sem pátria e sem líder. Nem mesmo o rei possuía sua lealdade e ele seguia suas próprias metas... Cada qual lutava por seus próprios ideais, tornando o mundo um inferno...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sozinhos na sala de reuniões, o Ministro da Magia sorria amplamente ao caçador.

- Então temos um acordo?

- Contando que não se intrometa em minha caçada deixando de fora seus aurores... Eles podem ser treinados para muitas coisas, mas garanto que não foram treinados para caçarem criaturas mágicas.

- Mas é a norma do Ministério que os aurores estejam presentes em cada ação perante a sociedade. Eles são a Lei e a Ordem do Governo.

- Mande-os em missões se assim se sentir melhor, mas que não se intrometam em minhas caçadas. Somos um pequeno grupo e não aceitamos desconhecidos – Van Helsing sorriu apoiando as mãos na mesa e se inclinando contra o Ministro – Sua meta é eliminar as criaturas mágicas... Os meios não importam, o que importa é o resultado obtido... – então estendeu a mão para fechar o negócio.

Springs titubeou um pouco antes de apertar a mão estendida, concordando com os meios negociados.

Sim, o importante era o resultado e não como conseguiria isso. Se vingaria e finalmente estaria em paz...

Van Helsing olhou ao seu grupo e fez um sinal com a cabeça para se retirarem. Todos o seguiu entusiasmados, desaparecendo pela lareira.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus sentiu que o livro parecia vibrar, então parou a leitura.

- Continua, está legal a história – Lily pediu.

- Que estranho... Achei que senti algo... – seus olhos passaram para o próximo parágrafo – O guerreiro escolhido pelo rei mal sabia que a passagem que outrora um de seus antepassados havia lacrado seria reaberta e que criaturas com poderes incríveis ali encarcerados sairiam dela... – fez uma pausa antes de ler a última frase - A Árvore da Vida está morta, porque aqui dentro todos estão mortos...

James entrava no quarto quando uma forte luz iluminou o lugar. Tivera de tampar os olhos com o braço para se proteger.

- Albus! Lily! – gritou desesperado.

Dominique, que vinha atrás, segurou-lhe pelo braço para tentar puxá-lo pra fora do quarto, mas o clarão os envolveu a ambos.

Quando Ginny, Hermione, Ron e os Malfoy chegaram ali, o quarto estava à penumbra e não havia sinal das crianças...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Resp. Reviews:**

...Makie... – olá, obrigada por mais este enorme comentário! Aqui eu deixei um pouco mais de contato HxD, espero que tenha gostado! Não é ainda picante, mas já é um começo não? XD Bjs.

Lithos – olá, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu quis escrever não uma transformação rápida, mas uma transformação mesmo, e que levará um tempo para o Harry se acostumar. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Tbm. Bjks.

**N/A:** os reviews logados eu vou responder a todos amanhã à noite, pois estou morrendo de sono e queria postar hoje pra compensar o sábado que não postei. Desde já agradeço seus comentários! Até lá.

Sanae.

**PS:** Condessa Oluha, esta descrição do Harry é especialmente pra você! (um especial dentro do especial??? Vai me entender XP). Espero que tenha gostado do nosso moreno de olhos verdes! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Lucius estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida e segurava nas mãos um copo de firewisky enquanto se lembrava da cena ocorrida fazia poucos minutos.

Depois de ouvirem as crianças gritando e não encontrá-las em lugar algum Astória correu em busca do marido...

Fechou os olhos suspirando enquanto negava a acreditar no que ocorreu em seguida.

_Quando a nora abriu a porta, todos sem exceção, viram como Harry Potter estava estranhamente abraçado seu filho pela cintura e Draco não fazia nada ao respeito._

_- O que... – Astória avançou em direção ao moreno, os punhos fechados e o ciúmes em seu rosto – Fique longe dele!_

_Antes que chegasse a encostar um dedo em Potter, ela foi atingida por uma magia que a repeliu para trás a derrubando no chão._

_- Harry! – Ginny deu um passo à frente, mas parou quando o marido a olhou de canto._

_Havia sido uma mirada perigosa que não somente paralisou a pequena Weasley, como também o ruivo e sua mulher._

_Draco o empurrou para poder se levantar. – O que acha que está fazendo Potter?! – estava furioso – Nunca mais machuque minha esposa! Faça algo contra ela e eu te mato!_

_Harry segurou ao pulso de Malfoy. – Não sei o motivo, mas sei que tenho que deixar todos que te ferem longe de você... E eu sinto que ela te faz sofrer..._

_- Está louco? – Draco puxou o braço – Ela é minha esposa, mãe do meu filho. Enquanto todos me viraram as costas ela quem me estendeu a mão e me deu uma oportunidade._

_- Draco... – Harry franziu o cenho e tentou segurar-lhe o braço novamente._

_- Não!_

_Enquanto Draco ajudava Astória a se levantar, Ginny ia tomar satisfação com o marido e os amigos simplesmente tentavam acalmá-la, mas Lucius via perfeitamente como Potter estava incomodado com sua nora, como se realmente ela fosse fazer algo..._

O patriarca ergueu os olhos de seu copo e focou Astória, que estava aninhada contra o peito de Draco.

Rose e Hugo estavam sentados juntos num dos sofás. Eles não desapareceram porque estavam com os pais quando aconteceu.

- A mansão é enorme, eles podem ter sido levados para algum canto, por alguma coisa. Deve ter de tudo nas masmorras dessa casa – Ron frisou as palavras, olhando nada satisfeito para os moradores dali.

- Precisa nos dizer tudo Malfoy – Hermione confortava Ginny que chorava desolada pela perda dos filhos – O por quê daquele vampiro ter te atacado e depois ido em busca do Harry.

Lucius olhou para Potter que estava num canto mais afastado e camuflado pelas sombras. Ele ainda mirava Astória, os lábios frisados e o rosto inexpressivo.

- Acha que se eu soubesse onde estão seus filhos eu já não teria dito? – Draco a fulminou com a mirada – Eu já teria achado o meu filho e não estaria aqui passando por isso! – desviou a mirada quando seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Droga... Faz dias que meu filho sumiu...

Harry apertou os punhos e evitou manter os olhos sobre o loiro detestando vê-lo sofrer, mas se concentrou em Astória.

_- Mentirosa..._

Harry estreitou os olhos e tentou se concentrar melhor, mas ninguém ali queria colaborar.

- Faça algo – Ginny o olhava – Harry faça algo! Agora você é essa _coisa_, então deve sentir, ou ao menos saber o que se passou naquele quarto!

Harry vagou os olhos pelas pessoas, Ron o mirava seriamente e sabia que concordava com a irmã. Hermione não o fitava, mas sentia que ela estava tensa sem saber o que fazer. Astória o fulminava com os olhos como se fosse sua culpa as crianças terem sumido enquanto o patriarca o vigiava silenciosamente sem expressão alguma... E Draco...

Apertou os lábios e desviou novamente os olhos do loiro. Não conseguia ver essa expressão de derrota em seu olhar...

Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de algo... Alguma coisa que sentiu naquele quarto...

Sua percepção era confusa demais para distinguir. E se odiava cada vez mais por não saber controlar seus sentidos. As imagens se confundiam com o cheiro e a audição. E sua cabeça parecia um tambor de tantas informações mal processadas.

Havia entrado no quarto e olhado ao redor sentindo a vibração da magia de cada um deles. Sentia a magia pura de Lily, como se fosse uma brisa, como se fosse algo da natureza. E sentia a vibrante magia de Albus, com aquela sede de aprender e se expandir...

E sentia a magia de James, limpa e elevada, assim como as emoções do filho, exposta para o mundo, juntamente com a magia suave e ao mesmo tempo resistente de Dominique, contendo uma elevação mais selvagem como se tratasse de um vento desbravador. O mesmo tipo de magia que sentia vinda dos dois Malfoys naquela sala, mas a do patriarca era mais fechada e sutil enquanto a de Draco era mais intensa e palpável... Julgou essa quebra de harmonia que voltava o poder para o lado selvagem provir das criaturas mágicas...

Então abriu os olhos quando se lembrou que, ao agachar para recolher do chão o livro de Lily para colocá-lo sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, havia sentido outra magia e que não a conhecia. Era uma magia semelhante a de Draco, mas com suavidade e delicadeza como a de Albus e Lily...

Como a magia das crianças...

Não se lembrava daquele livro pertencer a qualquer um de seus filhos...

Desencostou da parede e focou com determinação a Malfoy. Essa magia que sentiu só podia provir do filho dele sem duvida.

Então alguém bateu na porta antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Todos ficaram atentos, com receio de serem do Ministério. Apenas Harry sorriu atravessando a sala e indo abrir a porta. Podia sentir a magia de quem estava do outro lado.

- Não sabemos quem é – Hermione estava preocupada, pois o amigo andava agindo de forma estranha.

- Eu sei quem é... – Harry abriu a porta desvendando a um rapaz de quinze anos coberto de neve.

Quando o rapaz o viu, abriu um amplo sorriso lhe abraçando apertado. – Tio Harry!

- Teddy, como veio até aqui e sozinho? – estava surpreso.

- Não vim sozinho...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã deste dia, Andrômeda estava sentada para o café da manhã quando recebeu o exemplar do Profeta. Não precisou sequer abrir o jornal, pois na capa já dizia o inevitável.

A Lei contra as criaturas mágicas ou os que possuíam genes de criaturas fora aceita pelo Ministério.

Arthur Weasley havia mandado uma carta avisando o ocorrido e se caso algo viesse a acontecer, cuidar de Teddy. Ele também dizia que Harry e a família haviam ido.

Ergueu os olhos para a janela da cozinha e viu como aurores já cercavam a casa. Não esperaram o convite para entrar, assim como não esperaram sua reação para vasculhar a casa inteira.

- Sinto muito senhora Tonks, temos ordens expressas de levar todos que possuem genes de criatura.

Andrômeda apenas sorriu com desgosto. – E pensar que um dia minha filha e meu genro se orgulharam em serem aurores e trabalhar no Ministério assim como Harry Potter se orgulha de ser auror...

- Falando nele... – Shacklebolt abriu caminho entre os colegas de trabalho – Está sendo procurado, pois passamos na casa dos Weasley e ele e sua família, assim como a família de Bill Weasley não estava lá e nem em suas residências...

- Que absurdo eu suponho... – Andrômeda ergueu o queixo e fez questão de soar sarcástica – Eles deveriam entregar a família para o Ministério matá-los, inclusive as crianças não é?

- Escute senhora Tonks. Eu não aprovo isso e respeito sua filha, seu genro, a família Weasley e a família Potter por serem nossos companheiros memoráveis e acima de tudo pelo apreço e gratidão a tudo que eles fizeram... – fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor – Mas o governo mudou... E esse Ministro não é como Fudge e seus sucessores... Ele consegue ser querido e aprovado pelo povo eu queira ou não. E somos a minoria nessa história.

- O que quer dizer?

- O novo Ministro mandou os aurores escoltarem os mestiços de criaturas mágicas e reportarem os fugitivos e nada mais. A parte grave nisso tudo está nas mãos de outras pessoas que nem mesmo nós temos conhecimento de quem são... Eu gostaria que soubesse que não cabe a nós aurores descobrir o paradeiro deles e tomar as devidas providencias...

Andrômeda ficou muda, vendo como o auror a sua frente parecia realmente preocupado com a situação.

- Ele não está aqui – ouviu-se a voz de alguém no andar superior – Ele fugiu.

- Seu nome será reportado – disse uma segunda voz enquanto todos se retiravam.

Shacklebolt se despediu com a cabeça. – Avise os Weasley se achar conveniente... E que seu neto saiba para onde ir...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Teddy colocava a mochila no ombro quando notou pela janela de seu quarto que vários aurores aparatavam ao redor da moradia. Não teve tempo de se despedir da avó quando ouviu as portas da sala e da cozinha serem arrombadas e passos tomarem a escada.

Apanhou sua varinha e a pena que servia de chave de portal desaparecendo bem quando seu quarto era invadido.

Foi aparecer numa estreita travessa entre dois velhos prédios no Beco Diagonal.

Olhando ao redor para se precaver de que estava seguro, tratou de caminhar até a via principal, quando notou que aurores tomavam as ruas. Alguns entravam nos estabelecimentos e outros ficavam observando os passantes.

- Droga... – resmungou. Estava mais complicado do que imaginou.

Sentiu uma certa tristeza ao notar que as pessoas ajudavam o Ministério, indicando os lugares e apontando em qual estabelecimento procurar.

Então o estrondo de uma porta se chocando contra a parede logo atrás de si o fez saltar por um velho amontoado de caixotes de bebidas e lixeiras enferrujadas.

A porta lateral do prédio onde estava escorado havia sido escancarada e dois aurores saiam dali arrastando um menino de no máximo dez anos de idade.

A mãe do garoto se agarrava ao filho implorando que não o levasse, mas um dos aurores tratou de empurrá-la a derrubando no chão.

Outras duas pessoas, funcionários da loja, observavam a cena passivamente e cochichavam entre si, sem erguer um dedo para ajudar.

- Não sabia que o filho dela era um animal... Aliás, eu nem sabia que ela tinha um filho!

- Ela o teve de um lobisomem que felizmente foi morto na guerra. Disseram que ele a estuprava até que acabou grávida.

- Que horror! Como ela não abortou esse ser e deixou que ele crescesse em seu útero e viesse ao mundo?

Isso bastou para que Teddy apertasse os punhos sentindo raiva. Também era filho de um homem-lobo e se orgulhava disso. Orgulhava dos pais e de ser um lupino metamorfomago.

Então o auror que havia derrubado a mulher foi surpreendido por um velho que se lançou sobre si. – Deixe meu neto!

O outro auror teve que segurar o garoto apenas com um braço para empunhar a varinha e apontar para o homem que atacava seu parceiro.

- Largue-o velho, ou terei que usar um feitiço de atordoamento em você.

Apesar de tudo, os aurores cuidavam para não ferir as demais pessoas.

Teddy aproveitou esse momento para nocauteá-lo com um caixote que lhe lançou pelas costas.

- Por favor, tire meu pequeno Gary daqui! – a mulher lhe implorou em pranto.

- Venha – agarrou o braço do garoto e o puxou para correrem dali. O menino resistiu querendo voltar para junto da mãe, mas não podia deixar ou seria tudo em vão, pois sabia que acabariam levando-o de todas as formas – Não temos tempo.

Então um feitiço quase o atingiu. O outro auror havia acabado de se livrar do velhote e vinha atrás deles.

Apanhou a pena e desapareceram antes que algum outro feitiço os atingisse.

Foram cair secamente contra a neve. O vento revolvia seu cabelo e isso parecia assustar o menino que apavorado se debateu para ser solto e tentou sair correndo. Só não foi longe porque a neve afundava impedindo que caminhasse.

- Tudo bem! Está tudo bem agora, não tem mais ninguém querendo te pegar – Teddy tentou acalmá-lo, mas o menino parecia apavorado olhando ao redor. – Não esperava que aqui tivesse essa nevasca.

Retirou de dentro da mochila um casaco que tratou de colocar à força no outro, pois ele se via apenas com uma camisa fina, calça de linho e velhas sandálias. Aproveitou para colocar-lhe um cachecol também.

- Venha, é por este lado – o puxou por uma trilha quase totalmente encoberta pela neve – Sei que quer ir com sua mãe, mas não pode. Ela estará bem porque eles queriam você e não ela.

Andaram cerca de uma hora até avistarem a moradia. O garoto tinha parado de tentar escapar por causa do frio e do cansaço.

Teddy se animou ao ver a Mansão. Não teve outro lugar para ir além dali e esperava que a sua tia avó os recebesse. Também estava preocupado com seu padrinho e da forma que eles tiveram que desaparecer da Toca. Segundo o senhor Weasley, Harry havia ido diretamente para onde estava prestes a chegar.

Quando enfim estavam na soleira da imperiosa porta, não tardou em bater desesperadamente. Sabia que cedo ou tarde os aurores começariam a aparecer por ali também.

- Vamos... Tem que estarem aí... – olhou para as janelas notando que tudo estava às escuras e silencioso – Não tenho mais para onde ir...

Então alguém abriu a porta. E lhe sorriu amplamente...

- Tio Harry! – se abraçou ao padrinho sentindo alívio. Agora percebia como estava apavorado, fazendo tudo por impulso.

- Teddy, como veio até aqui e sozinho?

O pequeno Lupin se afastou do padrinho e segurando as lágrimas lhe respondeu. – Não vim sozinho...

Como dito, Harry notou o outro garoto. – Ele deve estar congelando de frio. Precisamos de roupas secar e de algo quente para ele beber.

Mas quando Harry foi tentar se aproximar do menino, este se afastou torpemente acabando por cair sentado. Seus olhos apesar de turvos pelo excesso de frio demonstravam medo.

- Melhor não se aproximar dele tio Harry – Teddy o deteve – Ele deve estar apavorado por causa do que aconteceu e do seu cheiro...

Draco passou por eles e carregou o menino mesmo contra sua vontade e o levou para dentro.

- Tome, leve-o até o quarto para trocá-lo – o loiro ordenou à Hermione entregando o menino a seus cuidados – Irei com Astória até a cozinha buscar algo para eles comerem e beberem.

- O que há com meu cheiro? – Harry inquiriu o sobrinho, sem entender.

- Somos lupinos e nosso olfato é sensível. Senti desde que abriu a porta que seu cheiro está diferente. Cheira a rosas e cemitério... E isso me arrepia e incomoda um pouco – Teddy o olhava nos olhos – Está diferente fisicamente também... O que aconteceu?

- Não sou mais humano... – Harry sorriu com amargura indo se sentar num dos sofás junto do afilhado – Sou um vampiro agora...

- Oh não padrinho... – o rapaz o abraçou apertado – Talvez possamos fazer algo...

- Não tem cura... – Harry sussurrou, logo mudando de assunto – Mas temos outros problemas mais graves.

Teddy olhou ao redor. – Onde está James? – seus olhos pousaram sobre Rose e Hugo, encolhidos ao redor do pai e com muito medo – Onde estão seus filhos?

- É esse o problema...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A conversa com o pequeno Lupin foi longa e ao mesmo tempo aliciadora.

Sentia-se culpado de ter deixado que os meninos desaparecessem e se culpava pior ao não conseguir fazer nada para achá-los. Tentou procurar pela casa, mas algo lá no fundo lhe dizia que não estava fora daquele quarto e sim ali dentro, em algum lugar ali dentro.

Ginny não havia se aproximado de si e sentia que ela lhe cobrava alguma ação de sua parte, para encontrar os filhos. Era como se estivesse sendo jogado contra a parede e confrontado por acusações.

Quando seus olhos buscavam a Malfoy, este não o olhava, pendente unicamente à esposa. Então baixava os olhos e tentava distinguir o tormento que ficou seu corpo, sua mente e sua magia.

Outro fato que não conseguia controlar e que não disse nada a ninguém era sua magia...

Ela estava descontrolada. Sentia suas mãos tremerem e por vezes, fechava os olhos e tentava repreender seu poder quando sentia que este ia se exteriorizar.

Agora que estava ali conversando com Teddy e ele lhe dando força se sentia mais calmo.

- O que acha tio Harry?

- Não sei Teddy... Acho que está ali, mas não sei onde...

- Posso dar uma olhada no quarto? Talvez eu sinta algo – levou a ponta do dedo indicador a encostar na ponta do nariz – Não tenho muita percepção, mas tenho alguns dotes.

Harry sorriu e lhe esfregou a cabeça. – Sei disso, mas não quero que você também desapareça.

- Eu estou no quinto ano e sei fazer muitos feitiços.

- Isso não diminui o fato de eu não querer que você também desapareça.

- Mas...

- Já disse que não.

Teddy apertou os lábios, contrariado. – Ta bem – deu por assunto encerrado indo se sentar à mesa de jantar junto com Ron, Hermione, Rose e Hugo que comiam bolo e bebiam chá quente.

Lucius observava o garoto que o filho de Lupin havia trazido se segurando para não se queixar. Sua casa estava parecendo um albergue, um orfanato, até uma instituição de caridade. Tudo menos uma casa de família tradicional.

O menino já trocado estava encolhido no tapete perto da lareira e parecia um animalzinho assustado.

Então reparou que o menino tinha o cabelo negro e que os olhos azuis não eram tão grandes. Era um tanto familiar...

- De onde você tirou esse moleque? – perguntou de repente atraindo a atenção de todos.

Teddy olhou surpreso ao redor, sem acreditar que o patriarca estava falando consigo. – Hum... No Beco Diagonal... – respondeu reticente.

- Em que parte exatamente? – rolou os olhos.

- De uma loja ou armazém, não cheguei a ver o nome. Haviam caixas de bebidas e embalagens de comida no beco ao lado do prédio.

- Por isso me pareceu familiar esse moleque... – Lucius desviou os olhos do assustado menino.

- Do que está falando? – Draco perguntou, visto que seu pai não parecia nada satisfeito com a descoberta.

- Houve uma vez que tivemos que entrar nesse muquifo imundo e como não era de se surpreender, Greyback se interessou muito pela mulher que servia as mesas. Quando já tínhamos cumprido nossa _reunião_, McNair e eu fomos embora, mas acho que Fenrir não fez o mesmo...

- Está dizendo que ele é filho de Greyback? – Hermione estava surpresa.

- As feições não são tão diferentes apesar desse menino ter puxado boa parte da mãe o que é uma benção.

- Não pode ser, se fosse, ele teria quanto? Treze ou catorze anos? – Hermione ficou muda, observando como o menino parecia muito maltratado.

- A mãe dele deve tê-lo escondido durante todo esse tempo, para que as pessoas não soubessem de sua existência. Por isso nunca entrou em Hogwarts – Lucius ponderou em voz alta. Já era de se esperar, sendo filho de um monstro, a pobre mulher teve medo de expor o garoto para ser maltratado e insultado.

- Isso é desumano... – Hermione ficou comovida. Aproximou-se do menino e lhe sorriu confortante – Venha, deve estar com fome não? Qual é o seu nome?

O garoto não respondeu se afastando assustado.

- Gary... - Teddy disse solene – A mãe dele disse que ele se chama Gary.

Draco observava em silencio. Então notou que o garoto olhava ao redor e a todos como se isso incomodava. Os gestos, os movimentos, o tumulto que todos faziam. Ele não prestava atenção no que diziam, mas nos movimentos que faziam.

- Ele não ouve... – a voz de Potter atraiu sua atenção e a de todos ali – Ele não ouve, por isso não fala...

- Como sabe? – Ginny o olhava suspicaz.

- Não é pelo que me tornei se é isso que está dizendo – Harry se ergueu bruscamente e caminhou em direção da sala ao lado. Queria ficar sozinho – Eu me lembro de ter visto uma vez durante a guerra a Greyback maltratando uma moça no Beco Diagonal e infelizmente não tive como ajudá-la, pois precisava estar em outro lugar e a salvo. E ela estava grávida de alguns poucos meses. Também não me pareceu que aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele a agredia.

- Harry, eu não quis dizer isso! – Ginny tentou ir atrás dele, mas foi detida por Hermione.

- Deixe-o sozinho por um tempo. Ele ainda não aceita o que é e nós somente o atormentamos mais com nossas perguntas.

Enquanto os adultos discutiam entre si e seus problemas, Teddy suspirou vendo como Gary estava confuso e apavorado em meio a pessoas estranhas. Deveria estar passando por um tormento interno, visto que nenhum ali sabia se comunicar em sinais ou algo parecido.

Então se aproximou do menino lhe mostrando uma xícara de chá e um pedaço de bolo. Aproveitou para lhe dedicar um sorriso quando finalmente conseguiu a atenção desses olhos azuis extremamente claro. Enquanto seus olhos eram de um dourado líquido os dele eram como cubos de gelo.

Quando Gary pegava o bolo e o levava à boca mostrando o quanto estava faminto, sorriu um pouco mais.

- Acho que nossos olhos puxam ao membro da família com gene lupino. Eu tenho os olhos do meu pai e certamente você não puxou esses olhos de sua mãe. São exóticos demais para ser totalmente humano assim como os meus. - Gary não o olhou entretido com a comida. Seu cabelo ia até os ombros e deslizavam para frente do rosto encobrindo suas feições – Acho que teremos que cuidar de você, pois voltar para sua família não é a melhor opção no momento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** desculpa o sumiço, mas não tinha Internet e quando finalmente podia entrar online não tive tempo para responder os reviews e atualizar. Mas nesse tempo que fiquei desaparecida andei escrevendo as continuações.

**Resp. Reviews:**

**Black Blusher** – olá, obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para comentar! Acho que seria mais interessante com a tal da dependência e como é uma fic de vampiros, achei interessante fazer ele demorar um pouco para conciliar seus poderes e para isso terá que ter uma ajudinha do mestre né ;) Bjs.

**...Makie...** – olá, obrigada pelo enorme comentário! Que bom que está gostando dessa dependência toda do Harry, e vai demorar um pouquinho o fogo rolar entre eles, mas garanto que alguns amassos eu vou tratar de escrever enquanto eles não se envolvem de vez XD Acho que a Astória está sendo uma personagem despresível como a Ginny hehehehe XD E gostei de saber que você gostou da forma que o Harry vê o mundo. Essa parte eu escrevi para deixar mais claro como é que os vampiros nessa fic vivem e interagem com o mundo. Achei algo fundamental dizer. Bjim e até o próximo cap!

**Lis Martin** – olá, obrigada por comentar! Nem sei como dizer o quanto fiquei feliz e emocionada que esta fic esteja em seus favoritos! Nossa, cada pessoa que a lista entre suas fics favoritas me enche de alegria! Quanto ao Harry e sua dependência, acho que o Drake vai ter que aturá-lo muito! XD Se é que ele está achando essa dependência toda algo ruim hehehe XDD Bjks.

**Inu **- olá, tudo bom?? Fico feliz que esteja me acompanhando em mais uma fic! E saber que você gostou de Caminho do Coração melhor ainda! Bjs e até o próximo cap.

**Angelina Corelli** – olá, obrigada pelo review! E respondendo a sua pergunta, a Astória tem um motivo, mas não o fato do Draco já ter gostado do Harry antes. Nessa fic eu não quis fazer como se um deles já gostasse do outro no passado, mas não posso dizer mais que isso ou estraga o mistério XD. Bjs e até o próximo cap.

**Dark Wolf 03** – olá, obrigada por comentar! Bem, não poderei responder as suas perguntas para não estragar a fic, mas espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjim.

**Dark Ladie** – olá, obrigada pelo review! Me alegra saber que mesmo não comentando com freqüência você continua lendo! :) Que bom que gostou do Domi, eu achei interessante colocá-lo na fic pra dar mais tempero na vida do James já que o Albus tem o Scorp XD Bjk e até o próximo cap!

**Thanatos **– olá! Sim, a temática vampírica do Harry é bem velha e surrada, talvez seja por isso que só agora tomei coragem de escrever sobre o gênero. Se eu dei uma nova roupagem ao tema eu não sei não, mas o que importa é que você se interessou e até aqui estou agradando! Viva! Hehehe :) Obrigada por comentar e até o próximo cap. bjus

**Carol** – olá, tudo bom?? Nossa nem tenho palavras para agradecer suas palavras maravilhosas! Se continuar assim vou ficar gorda de tanto inflar meu ego! Hehehe XP. Que bom que está gostando da fic, e sobre a relação do HarryxDraco pesso um pouquinho mais de paciência, pois logo logo eles vão se achegando e rolando algo mais caliente. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando não somente esta fic, mas todas as outras! Obrigada e até o próximo cap! Bjs.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

A nevasca parecia que duraria a semana toda e principalmente naquela noite estava sendo uma das piores, mas nem por isso tinha receio dela.

Sua capa sacudia e seu chapéu estava manchado de branco. De olhos estreitos observava a floresta que o cercava.

Uma tenda havia sido armada e seus companheiros estavam dentro certamente passando o tempo.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou além do som do vento e dos troncos e galhos estalando conforme eram forçados a curvarem sob a pressão da corrente de ar e da neve.

Uivos corriam distantes no coração da mata...

Lobos que se comunicavam entre si, os alertando de sua presença...

Estava começando...

Ouviu o relato de um dos membros do Ministério que as famílias mais ricas estavam se queixando pelo desaparecimento dos elfos domésticos. Os duendes em Gringots estavam mais rabugentos e tinham a ousadia em escolher aqueles que iriam atender ou os que teriam que agendar atendimento.

Não era normal...

- Andrew...

Abriu os olhos ao chamado, então girou o corpo para encarar Ebert Nicholas Norris. Sua pele clara começava a ficar irritada pelo frio o que salientava as pequenas sardas que povoavam graciosamente a região sobre o nariz e um pouco nas maçãs do rosto.

Como ele não trazia chapéu, a neve começava a adornar e umedecer seu cabelo castanho preso em uma simples coleta que lhe chegava até os ombros.

- Ainda acordado? – perguntou desviando os olhos desses olhos esverdeados que brilhavam mesmo com a pouca claridade.

- Não deveria ficar aqui fora, vai pegar um resfriado. Venha pra dentro.

Apenas concordou com a cabeça caminhando juntos até a tenda. A parte de dentro era ampla e bem dividida.

Colle estava sentado ao centro da sala limpando os armamentos, coisa que adorava fazer. Sua principal presa eram os Trolls e os Gigantes, estes últimos infelizmente já extintos apesar que na última caçada no norte da Escócia conseguiram se deparar com um deles e foi uma aventura e tanto que quase acabaram mortos.

De estatura privilegiada e musculatura bem exposta e de caráter fechado e pouco comunicativo escondia seu imenso amor por Nara a única mulher do grupo e a mais habilidosa em luta corporal e manejo de poções. Por ser squib, ela nunca tomava as frentes de batalha sendo a encarregada de curar os companheiros e preparar venenos e entorpecentes quando necessário.

De beleza selvagem e curtos cabelos louros e olhos azuis, ela parecia ainda mais alva e pequena estando com Colle, que possuía a pele negra e era robusto.

Van Helsing retirou a capa e o chapéu indo se acomodar num sofá surgido quando solicitado. Seus olhos vagaram por todos indo pousar na figura desleixada que estava deitada no chão e com o chapéu tampando o rosto.

- O que tem em Wildshare chefe? – a pergunta saiu abafada pelo chapéu.

Todos ergueram os olhos prestando atenção sem deixar seus afazeres.

- Algo grande e que certamente nos deixará entretidos por muito tempo.

Nolan Scott se sentou finalmente, sua franja escura deslizou pelo rosto encobrindo os olhos. – Acho que está omitindo as coisas...

- Scott! – Ebert o repreendeu assim como a mirada de Nara.

Van Helsing apenas sorriu sabendo que havia chamado esse caçador por ele ser exatamente assim, atento e sincero.

Nolan era relaxado e por vezes deixava de fazer as coisas até o ultimo momento, mas era o mais rápido e talentoso com feitiços e muito suicida. Não recuava por pouco apenas se fosse necessário ou por ordem sua. Outro fato era que o único que conseguia lhe ordenar algo era ele e mais ninguém.

Poderia considerá-lo seu braço direito.

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas as runas nos guiam para lá...

Nolan desviou os olhos de Van Helsing para pousá-los em Nicholas quem jogava as runas e aconselhava o líder. Sabia também que não era apenas esse tipo de relação que compartilhavam, pois por vezes havia os visto juntos.

- Não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e você sabe disso – disse bruscamente para o líder enquanto se levantava – Inocente e inexperiente... Um dia se machucará e você não poderá salvá-lo – então se inclinou contra a orelha de Helsing, sussurrando – A minha linhagem de caçadores sempre ajudou a sua. Conheço tanto quanto você a história – fez uma pausa desviando os olhos para um enciumado castanho de olhos esverdeados e sorriu de canto - Não cometa os mesmos erros do seu avô Abraham. Você é forte e poderoso, mas não é invencível.

Com essas palavras deixou o grupo para ir dormir. Amanhã seria um longo dia...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dominique despertou assustado. Abriu os olhos e tentou se situar olhando ao redor. Sua cabeça doía e sentia um pouco de tontura.

- James? – chamou com a voz um pouco áspera.

Estava em um corredor estranho com várias portas. Girou o corpo levando uma mão à cabeça tentando fazer a dor passar. Praticamente estava sozinho ali.

Correu pela extensão até virar por uma esquina dando em outro corredor que ao final havia uma ampla porta dupla aberta e bem iluminada por onde vinham sons de vozes e talheres.

Cautelosamente se aproximou da entrada e olhou para dentro, pensando que talvez os primos estivessem ali. Como não tinha certeza se foram capturados, todo cuidado era pouco.

Apoiou uma mão na parede espiando o que lhe pareceu um enorme salão de festas. Era imenso e bonito, com velas flutuantes num teto transparente onde se via o céu noturno.

- Hogwarts? – reconheceu o salão apesar de não ter reconhecido o corredor. Então olhou para trás vendo que ele se estendia muito além de onde seus olhos enxergavam.

Não, essa não era Hogwarts, não a Hogwarts que conhecia. Voltou a olhar o salão, vendo que a decoração era em tom carregado e muito pouco iluminado deixando o ambiente sombrio.

As supostas pessoas eram poucas, nem chegavam a ser vinte ao total que se dividiam pelas quatro mesas. Na mesa dos professores apenas um ocupante estava sentado ao centro onde ficava a cadeira da diretora. Era um velho pequeno e de aspecto cansado.

Vozes vindas em sua direção o fez ficar em alerta, mas não teve para onde se esconder. Dois rapazes, um deles aparentemente do sexto ano e o outro do terceiro ano, caminhavam em sua direção.

- O que vai fazer no final de semana? – perguntou o mais novo.

- Edward estará me esperando na vila. Ficamos de passar o dia juntos.

Dominique arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer quem eram. Apesar de estarem mais velhos, não seriam outros senão os primos James e Albus.

Mas... Quem era Edward?

- Que inveja... – o mais novo dos Potter reclamou torcendo a boca – Enquanto tenho detenção você estará namorando...

- Só espero que nada aconteça para estragar meu fim de semana – James sorriu alegremente.

- Fiquei sabendo que o nosso _primo_ irá pra Hogsmeade também – Albus frisou a palavra primo com desprezo.

- Ele que tente me importunar que o colocarei em seu devido lugar. Bem longe dos leões. – James ergueu o queixo e estreitou os olhos – E eu disse pro Teddy que ele vive me enchendo a paciência com seus amiguinhos imbecis. Tenho certeza que Dominique não irá gostar em nada de topar com a gente, pois vai levar umas boas maldições.

Os dois alunos passaram pela porta e foram se sentar numa das mesas ao lado dos demais estudantes que a ocupavam.

Dominique ficou estático, as costas contra a parede e os punhos apertados.

Será que... Este era o futuro? Quando foram tragados pela forte luz, havia sido lançado para o futuro e agora via parte do que aconteceria em suas vidas?

Edward era o nome do afilhado de Harry Potter, mas todos os parentes o chamava por Teddy porque o avô dele se chamava Edward, porém era conhecido pelo diminutivo Ted - Ted Tonks.

Recordou quando se reuniram na Toca para o aniversário de Lily fazia menos de um ano atrás e notou como James não desgrudava de Lupin. Também eram inseparáveis em Hogwarts e quando algum aluno dava de querer atazanar a vida do novato Potter, Lupin o defendia comprando a briga e o ajudando a conhecer melhor o castelo e algumas passagens secretas que infelizmente não conhecia porque o único parente mais próximo que possuía e que estava ali dentro fazia cinco anos era sua irmã Victoria, que sendo de Ravenclaw, era tremendamente certinha e indiferente com os demais, incluindo a si que pertencia a outra Casa...

E Potter e Lupin eram de Gryffindor...

Nesse instante um alvoroço se formou dentro do Grande Salão. Potter e um outro rapaz loiro discutiam e se xingavam apontando as varinhas e prestes a lançarem feitiços.

Via desprezo e ódio nos olhos de James assim como nos olhos do outro rapaz.

- Não te considero meu primo! – o moreno gritava – Você nem deveria ser da família, serpente asquerosa!

- Olha quem diz... – burlou o outro – A coitadinha que não faz nada sem o namoradinho lobo. Você só se acha por ser um Potter e por ter alguém mais velho pra te defender.

- Ao menos tenho alguém e não sou como você, mal-amado e invejoso só porque não consegue ser feliz como eu sou feliz!

Dominique fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos para não escutar as ofensas ferinas que escapavam da boca de ambos. – Quero voltar pra casa... Quero voltar! Quero voltar!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus arriscou abrir os olhos assim que o clarão diminuiu. Estava abraçado a irmã que soluçava contra seu pescoço.

- Lily, você está bem?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça sem querer soltá-lo.

Vagou os olhos ao redor notando estarem em uma caverna presos em uma espécie de jaula de madeira e isso o desesperou. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas a todo custo conteve o choro. Não queria ficar débil e fazer com que Lily sentisse mais medo ainda.

Logo à sua frente havia outra jaula com um menino loiro encolhido num dos cantos. Ele parecia cansado e seus olhos fitavam o vazio, como que perdido em si mesmo.

- Hei... – Albus arriscou chamá-lo. O outro apenas ergueu a vista e o olhou franzindo o cenho – Me entende?

- Vocês... Também foram... – ficou em silencio quando seus olhos começaram a pinicar. Era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, que via outras crianças.

Albus observou o rosto do menino notando a semelhança com o amigo de seu pai, principalmente o cabelo claro que mesmo estando sujos, via-se que eram de um louro claríssimo.

- Você é um Malfoy?

O garoto se lançou pra frente agarrando nas barras de madeira quando pronunciou o nome.

- Conhece meu pai? Ele está aqui também? Veio me buscar? – dessa vez não reteve as lágrimas e sorriu.

O pequeno Potter ficou triste, mas não quis que esse sorriso deixasse a boca do outro. Então mentiu:

- Seu pai e o meu pai nos encontrarão...

O loirinho fez que sim com a cabeça sentindo-se aliviado e morrendo de saudade dos pais. Não via a hora de se lançar ao colo paterno.

- Quero o papai... – Lily disse baixinho.

- Eu também... – Albus lhe respondeu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

James abriu as pálpebras e olhou ao redor notando silhuetas em meio à escuridão onde estava. Não distinguia nada e isso começou a apavorá-lo.

- Al! Lily! Dominique! – chamou em voz alta.

Nada, sua voz apenas ecoou até sumir. Ergueu-se cambaleante e passou a andar em busca de alguma luz, ou de pessoas, mas era como se não saísse do mesmo lugar.

Então o grito distante de Albus fez com que corresse em busca dele, sem conseguir achá-lo e tudo voltou a ficar em silencio.

Desesperou-se quando o choro de Lily estava tão próximo, mas não conseguia encontrá-la e quanto mais caminhava na direção de seus soluços, sempre faltava metros para alcançá-la.

- James! – a voz do primo lhe assustou. Ele o chamava desesperadamente – James onde você está? James!

- Dominique? – girou no mesmo lugar tentando enfocar algo além de vultos inanimados.

Então caiu de joelhos fechando os olhos e tampando os ouvidos quando o grito de Albus voltou a ecoar junto com o choro de Lily.

- Chega! Já chega!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry estava sozinho na recamara que procedia a sala. Não queria ser o centro da atenção de ninguém, pois isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Suas mãos ainda tremiam muito e o frio em seu peito não diminuía.

Ia atravessar o meio da sala para chegar perto da janela e olhar se o tempo havia melhorado, quando uma dor repentina pareceu varar seu crâneo. Levou as mãos à cabeça apertando como se assim pudesse segurar a explosão que acontecia em seu interior, quando ouviu uma voz.

Ficou estático, sentindo que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo. Seu corpo estava tenso e seus sentidos pareciam ter se aguçado.

Pareceu ouvir a voz de James, mas não tinha certeza se foi realmente a voz dele ou algo dentro de sua cabeça. Baixou as mãos lentamente se concentrando em sua mente, em seus pensamentos e recordações.

Estaria enlouquecendo?

Às vezes suas lembranças surgiam trazidas das profundezas e se misturavam com a realidade e os milhões de pensamentos que giravam como um redemoinho de palavras, atos e sensações dentro de seu cérebro.

De cabeça baixa tratou apenas de erguer os olhos e enfocar o espelho sobre a lareira. Ao invés de se ver refletido nele, viu relances de um lugar desconhecido. Então notou uma arvore enorme que estava seca...

Essa imagem durou apenas um piscar de olhos antes do espelho se estilhaçar em mil pedaços que voaram como se alguém tivesse atirado algo contra sua superfície.

O fogo da lareira cresceu a ponto das chamas dançarem fora do mármore que a guardava.

- Potter!

Harry saiu do transe quando teve o rosto puxado até enfocar um par de olhos prateados. Só assim pôde respirar.

Suspirou entrecortado sentindo que seu corpo estava formigando inteiro.

- Potter, você tem que controlar sua magia.

- Não consigo... – sua voz soou apagada – Não controlo mais o meu poder, é como se fosse maior do que eu...

Draco ficou preocupado quando os vasos de cristais começaram a quebrar e os quadros nas paredes a tremerem, alguns caindo de seu suporte.

O moreno voltou a baixar a cabeça e levar a mão direita contra a testa. Parecia que uma hora ou outra ia explodir junto com as coisas.

- Olha nos meus olhos - Harry ergueu a cabeça e o mirou. Verde esmeralda se confrontando com azul prateado – Tem que se acalmar. Seu poder está se expandindo por você não possuir mais limitações humanas. Agora ele pode se soltar ao máximo e você tem que saber se expandir com ele. Pense na sensação de voar... De liberdade e emoção quando está voando... – sua voz se tornou suave – Quando você abre os braços para sentir o vento e inspira profundamente...

Draco respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente por lábios entreabertos.

Harry se perdeu nesses olhos, nessas retinas espelhadas que produziam uma sensação estranha dentro do corpo. Sentia a respiração de encontro a sua própria respiração o levando a inalá-la, a aspirá-la profundamente cada vez que ele respirava.

Era como se absorvia um pouco de Draco, seu calor, sua essência...

E sentiu como voltava a ter domínio do próprio corpo. Soube como retroceder o excesso de magia que sem querer liberava o guardando dentro do peito como se ali existisse um núcleo vital.

Sua audição se normalizou a ponto de conseguir ouvir o que os demais conversavam na sala ao lado se assim quisesse, e seus olhos se dilataram capturando toda paz que refletiam nos olhos de Draco, como se mirasse um lago calmo e espelhado sob a luz da lua cheia...

Estendeu a mão e tocou ao rosto pálido passando um polegar pelo lábio inferior sentindo como ele era macio. Seus narizes quase se tocavam. Respiravam juntos...

Mal havia notado que empurrou o loiro contra a parede, só soube quando apoiou a mão esquerda contra ela sentindo com os dedos os fios platinados.

- Draco... – murmurou.

Uma luz cruzou a sala e acabou atingindo a Potter o lançando contra a parede num grunhido de dor.

Enquanto o moreno se curvava no chão e tossia sangue, Astória ainda mantinha a varinha erguida em sua direção. Os olhos estreitos de raiva.

- Vampiro imundo...

Draco tentou se apoiar em algo quando foi tomado por uma repentina fraqueza. Fechou os olhos sentindo cair até a inconsciência. Era como se Potter lhe desse energia através do contato de seus corpos e ao extinguir esse contato sua fonte de energia também se extinguia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continua...**

oooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
